


Won't You Be My Nightingale?

by yacieee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cultural References, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Grey's Anatomy References, Hispanic Character, Miscarriage, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, POV Jensen, Protective Jensen Ackles, Slow Burn, latina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yacieee/pseuds/yacieee
Summary: Isabella Lopez is an ER nurse at St. David's Medical Center in Austin, Texas. She meets a man that came in with an unconscious child and their relationship builds up sort of quickly. Something shook Isabella to the core to the point where she is frightened for her life and the people around her. Will she get a happy ending? Or will she end up where she started?





	1. Nightingale

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! First fanfic ever published! I'm excited. I will try and post new chapters as much I can. Some of the chapter names will be named/inspired by a song (mostly from Demi Lovato, possibly) and I will list each one so you can listen along to them :) Also, there will be small characters and their descriptions that will reference another show :) Enjoy! :D
> 
> Chapter 1 song: Nightingale by Demi Lovato

#   

 

I stood up from the bed at the sound of the alarm coming from my phone. 0500, it read. I had to be at St. David’s Medical Center in an hour. So, I showered quickly, put my scrubs on, my long hair in a loose ponytail, and minimal makeup with some natural lashes. I need to have lashes on because I like the illusion of slightly bigger eyes that it gives. I was out the door by 0530. With my quick cherry oatmeal in hand, I made my way to the hospital in 20mins.

Full name, Isabella Lopez. But everyone calls me Bella. Very few people call me Belle because they say that I look like her. Which I do not might since she is my favorite Disney princess. Hehe. I’m an ER Charge Nurse at St. David’s Medical Center in Austin, Texas. Graduated at the top of class in nursing school, was born and raised in LA by two wonderful parents that left their lives in Mexico to come here for better opportunities for themselves and their children. I only lived in Austin for about 2 years. Before that, I was a travel nurse for quite some time and by the time I got here, I was immediately offered the ER Charge Nurse position at the hospital.

I clock in and check over all the paperwork from the night shift and assign nurses to the cases. It was a slow morning, but I never dare to say it out loud because that would mean, I jinxed it.

“Morning Bella,” a peppy voice came form behind me. I turn around and see Jackie in her bright pink scrub pants and floral scrub shirt. Her blonde hair was in a braid to the side, her green eyes beaming against her white complexion.

“Hey Jacks! Como estas?”

“I’ve been good. Still trying to ger the hang of things”. She was a new nurse that just graduated nursing school at the top of her class, like me. I took under my wing to show her the ropes. I really liked Jackie, compared to other nurses here.

“That’s good. You ready for another superhero nursing day,” I asked.

“Obviously! Although, its only 10am and it’s a little slow.”

Everyone around me grew silent and my eyes widened at her response. Son of a bitch…

Looking embarrassed and unaware of what she has said, she looks at me for an explanation. “Jackie…never say ‘its slow’ in an ER. Its taboo and say it will jinx the rest of the day…”

Her cheeks were burning red and were totally noticeable against her skin tone. Within 5 minutes, EMTs stated flooding the ER with patients. There was a pile up on the freeway, explaining the number of patients coming in.

“who the fuck jinxed a perfectly good day?!” That would be Nancy, Miss “I’m Better than Everyone Else” Nancy. Dark blow scrubs from head to toe. Curly hair up in a bun, and fury showing in her face.

“I bet it was your little shadow, Bella,” she sneered. Jackie overheard, and her face fell. I turn to Nancy and gave her a look, “All of us have done it at some point Nancy. Now shut your trap and got o trauma room 3.” She huffed and left to the room.

The rush finished about 30-40 minutes later. I needed to take my lunch already. If I don’t take it now, I will faint on this very ER floor. I finished up the last chart and started heading to the computer to clock out.

“Somebody help!”

My eyes went to the direction of the booming voice. The man was standing there with a child in his arms. He had tears running down his face and the child was unconscious. I ran over to help him.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

“She fell down the stairs… I was in the kitchen making breakfast and I heard a scream and thudding. I ran over, and she was on the floor with blood coming from her head. I……. I……. I tried waking her up but…” His voice trailed off at the last word. I check her pulse and her breathing.

“It’s okay, sir. She is breathing,” I said. I checked the back of her head and sure enough, there was a gash. “She does have a gash on her head.” I called Jackie to call Dr. Hunt and to come back and take the little girl to the trauma room. The man was little hesitant on letting her go.

“Hey,” reassuring him. “She’s going to be in good hands. We’re going to do everything we can to make sure she is okay.” With that, he let her go and gave her to Jackie.

I was about to leave to instruct Jackie, but I felt a pressure in my hand. I turned around and see the man holding my hand. He looked at me with pleading eyes, asking me to stay with him. I nod and call for another nurse to help Jackie. I let another know that I will be on a 1-to-1 until the child is okay.

“Let’s go to the waiting room. I’ll be with you until they come out, okay?” He gave me a nod and I put my hand on his back to lead him to the waiting room.

We sit in silence for a couple of minutes. My stomach started to do its mating call, but I made a promise that I was not going anywhere until everything was okay.

“Thank you.”

“No problem,” I responded. It was silent for another minute.

“My name is Jensen. Thought I’d let you know since we night be here for a while,” he chuckled.

I smile at him and stick my hand out, “Isabella. You can call me Bella.” He took my hand in his. Even though he had calloused hands, they were soft. His face was familiar, but I could not for the life of me, pinpoint where I have seen it. He was slightly darker skinned than Jackie, nicely trimmed beard (BIG turn on her me. Hehe), and beautiful green eyes. Honestly, he looked like the most perfect man in the world.

“Is the little girl your daughter,” I asked. His face dropped a little bit. Maybe it was the wrong time to ask?

“I’m sorry, I…”

“No, don’t be sorry,” he smiled. It was a beautiful smile, I’ll give him that. “she is my daughter.”

“What’s her name?”

“Justice Jay,” he said. “You can call her JJ, though.”

“is she the only child?”

“No. I also have twins. One of each. Arrow and Zeppelin.”

“Huh, unique names. I like it.”

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jensen smile at my statement. I was about to ask where the twins were when Dr. Hunt came to us.

“Are you the guardian of the child,” he asked.

“Yes, Jensen Ackles.”

Jensen Ackles? Where have I heard that name before?

“I was able to stop the bleeding and stitch up her would. She most likely has a minor concussion,” with the last word Jensen inhaled sharply and became stiff.

“It’s not a big thing,” Dr. Hunt continued. “We will run and CT and MRI to make sure everything is okay. Once we find out and put her in a room, we will come back and call you.” With that, Dr. Hunt left before Jensen could say thank you. Dr. Hunt can be an asshole sometimes. After all, he was in the Army before he was honorably discharged. He is a good man overall.

I saw Jensen sink down in his chair, putting his face in his hands, and began to cry. I immediately sat down in my chair and put one hand on his arm and the other rubbing his back, comforting him.

“Hey. A minor concussion is nothing. Yeah, the word concussion itself sounds scary but there’s nothing to really worry about. Hey Jensen, look at me.”

He lifted his head slowly and looked at me with his beautiful green eyes that were now bloodshot red. I gave him a small smile to reassure him. “Why don’t you tell me about her? I’m sure you love to take about her and I’m pretty sure she is one tough little girl.”

Jensen smiled at my last statement and began talking about JJ. She was an extreme girly girl who loved princess tea parties and play dress. She also loved hanging out her two boy best friends. She was also very proactive of her twin siblings.

“Where are the twins anyway, “I asked.

“They’re with my best friend, Jared. I called him as soon as I heard JJ…” his voice trailed off and hung his head low. Without thinking, I put my hand on top of his, hoping I was not overstepping.

“Like I said before, I’m pretty sure she is one tough little girl.” He smiles at me and keeps my gaze for a while. Lighting up a spark inside me.

“Mr. Ackles.” Dr. Hunt’s voice startled us and we both stood up from out seats.

“How is she? Is she okay?”

“Scans came back fine. Just a minor concussion from the fall. Once she wakes up, a neurologist will do a neurological test and we will keep her overnight for observation.”

The tension in Jensen loosened greatly, “Thank you, Dr. Hunt! Can I go and see her?” Dr. Hunt nodded and led him to JJ’s room. I was left in the waiting room and my stomach started its mating call again. Its time for me to eat, so I go clock out for my lunch and make my way to the cafeteria. Maybe when I have free time, I will go and see JJ to see if she is okay.


	2. You Found Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: You Found Me - The Fray  
> A/N: I honestly do not know what color JJ's eye are. I looked at some of her pictures on her parents' IGs but could not distinguish her eye color so I went with green.

#   

** Jensen’s POV **

I was taken to JJ’s room and my heart broke to a million pieces seeing her there, hooked up to machines. She was still asleep. I didn’t even tell the nurse that stayed with me, thank you. Maybe I’ll see her around later and thank her then. I sat in a chair by JJ’s bed, waiting for her wake up.

“How is she”, said a sweet, angelic voice behind me. I turn around and it’s the nurse. Bella, I believe. She stood there, leaning on the door frame with her hands in her pockets. She had light tan skin with jet black hair in a ponytail. Lips so full and pink that they looked soft to the touch. Her light blue scrubs slightly hugging her body, showing off her big curves. Damn, was all I could think of. Lastly, her piercing blue eyes captivated me the most.

“They said that she could wake up any minute. And pretty much everything they have said to us in the waiting room.”

She gave me a smile. A smile that could light up the world.

“I never got to say thank you,” I said.

“Don’t worry about it. She’s your priority and she was the only thing on your mind and you wanted to get to her as quickly as possible. It’s okay, I’m not offended at all.” She seemed to understand where I was coming from because that is exactly what I was thinking when it comes to JJ and the kids.

“But seriously, thank you. Thank you for sticking by me and keeping me calm. Despite us being strangers. Nurses like you don’t get enough credit.”

“You’re welcome,” she said blushing.

“Daddy…” JJ’s raspy voice caught my attention.

“I’ll let you two be with each other.” With that, she left. The rest of the time, my full attention was on JJ. The neurologist came b and did the exam and said everything was fine that throughout the night stay, a nurse will wake her up to make sure she wakes up perfectly fine. But one problem hit me. The twins are with Jared. I couldn’t leave them with Jared and Gen all night even if they didn’t mind. I stepped out of JJ’s room to call Jared. As soon as I stepped out, I accidently bumped into someone.

“Oh crap! I’m so sorry,” I said.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said. It was Bella. “Oh. Hey Jensen. Is everything okay with JJ? You look stressed since I last saw you.”

“Yeah, I just…I need to call my best friend about my twins and see if I can have them stay the night.”

** Bella’s POV **

Jensen looked really stressed with the twin situation and JJ being at the hospital.

“You know what, why don’t you go home with the babies and I’ll stay the night with JJ,” I said without thinking. Another long night in the hospital but honestly, I really don’t mind helping out a patient, or a parent of a patient. I mean, isn’t that why I chose nursing as a career?

Jensen gave me a questionable look. “No, I can’t let you do that. You’ve already done a lot for me and I’m sure you want to go home and sleep.”

“I have nothing else to do tonight. I don’t have work tomorrow and this place is pretty much my second home. I don’t mind, really. Go home to your babies. They need you. I’ll stay with her until you get here,” I said with a reassuring smile.

Jensen thought about it for another minute and gave in to my offer. He quickly went back to JJ’s room and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He thanked me again on his way out. I set my stuff down and sat down on the chair. It was going to be a tough night but surprisingly, I was okay with it. I set my alarm to make up JJ every 2 hours to make sure she wakes up properly. Standard procedure.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

The next morning, I woke up to two hands shaking me.

“Have you seen my daddy?” It was JJ. She had tears running down her face and her was red. MY sank at her expression.

“Hi JJ. Your dad will here soon. He went home to take care of your brother and sister. I stayed here with you so you won’t be alone,” I told her as I wiped away some of her tears. She surprised me when she wrapped her arms around my neck and held on to me tightly. I immediately embraced her.

“Are you one of my daddy’s friends,” she asked.

“Yeah, sort of. I made sure your daddy was okay while the doctors fixed you.”  
“Am I okay now? Can daddy take me home?” She let go of me and looked at me. Her were exactly like Jensen’s. She was his mini-me. How cute.

I tuck some of her hair behind her ear, “You’re okay now sweet pea. Once your daddy is here and the doctors say it is okay to go home, them you will be home. In the meantime, I will be with you, okay?”

She nodded and immediately started asking questions. Favorite color? Purple. Favorite animal? Bears. Food? Pizza and tacos. Flowers? Rose and sunflowers. Disney princess?

“It would have to be Belle.”

“Mine would be Rapunzel,” she said.

“Why do you like her?”

“Because she has long hair, she is pretty and she was a lizard and a horse and she made Eugene a better person, and…,” she kept listing more and more reasons why she likes Rapunzel. I really like this little girl.

“Well, you know what JJ? I think Rapunzel just became my new favorite Disney princess. You know why?”

“Why,” she asked.

“Because she reminds me of you. Green eyes with long blonde hair. Who is fun and beautiful,” I said smiling at her. Her face beamed with excitement. She jumped and hugged me even tighter than she did before.

“I see that you gals got to know each other,” a deep, husky voice coming form the door.

“DADDY!” JJ started jumping in her bed at the site of Jensen. They embraced each other so tightly that you can feel the father/daughter love in the room. The sight and feel made me miss my dad back home in LA.

“So, what did you two talk about,” Jensen asked.

I smile big at my new found friendship with the little girl, “She asked me what my favorite things were, like who my favorite Disney princess is.”

“At first, she said Belle was her favorite Disney princess but then **she** told me Rapunzel became her new favorite Disney princess because I look like her, “ JJ’s excitement at my new love for Rapunzel bounced off the wall. It made me smile. Gosh, that handsome smile.

“Really, Birdie? You like Bella more now that she likes Rapunzel,” he asked her.

“Yes, daddy!”

I laugh at her excited response. “Yup, JJ here will now be my little Rapunzel!”

“You can be Rapunzel too,” she exclaimed. “But with long black hair instead of yellow!”

Jensen and I laugh at her overload of cuteness. The doctors came in to check on her one more time before officially discharging her. Once they were done, Jensen and I were outside JJ’s room.

“Thank you again Bella. I truly appreciate everything you have done, “ Jensen said.

“Hey, what are nurses for?”

“JJ seems to take a liking in you.”

I look back at JJ through the window and she waves at me.

“Yeah, I really like her too,” I said waving back and turning my attention to Jensen. “She is one tough little girl.”  
“She truly is,” he said. “Again, thank you so much. I owe you.”  
“No, its fine. You don’t owe me anything,” I said. “Helping someone in need is in my DNA and I love helping out. That’s why I became a nurse in the first place.”

“Well, I’m glad you are a nurse. Without you, I would have had mental breakdown.”

I blushed at his statement. I looked at him and he at me. His green eyes hypnotized me again. Starting a fire in my stomach.

“Thanks,” I said. “Anyway, I should probably go. My mattress is calling me home and in need of a shower. I hope to see you around Jensen. Take care of my little Rapunzel twin for me.”

Jensen gave me a genuine smile. I smiled back and started walking towards the exit of the hospital. A part of me wanted to see him again after today but the other thought that I most likely wouldn’t see Jensen again. It would probably be one of those patient interactions one remembers for the rest of their life and not see them again.

**Jensen's POV**

I continued staring at Bella as she was heading towards the exit of the hospital. Something about her has me very intrigued. The way she was able to stay calm during my hysterical crying when i brought JJ in, to keeping me calm as the doctors were attending JJ, to offering in staying the night with my daughter despite only knowing her for a few hours. Also, JJ immediately taking a liking in Bella. Hoping that their love for Rapunzel is not the only thing. I doubt it though. JJ has a good sense of people. Bella being one of them. Seriously, throughout the time of getting JJ ready to go home, I cannot get Bella out of my head. Her hair, her skin, her lips, her eyes. HER EYES. This feeling that I have, is foreign to me. It is foreign to me because I have not felt this way since...Danneel... 


	3. Into You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Into You - Ariana Grande

 

 

 

**Bella’s POV **

It’s been three days since I last saw JJ and Jensen. I mean, what was I expecting to happen? Have then come back to the ER for no reason? I didn’t dwell too much on it, though. I continued with my work and went to go check on a couple of patients. I come back to the nurse’s station to find a big bouquet of red roses and sunflowers.

“Jackie, who are these for,” I asked.

“They’re for you silly.” What? For me?

“Are you serious? Who would give these to me?”

“SURPRISE!” A little girl jumped from the front of the desk. It was JJ.

“Oh my god, JJ! Hi sweetheart,” I ran to the other side and gave her a big hug.

“What are you doing here,” I asked her.

“Daddy wanted to give you something for taking care of me and he wanted to see…”

“JJ!” My eyes looked up to see Jensen wearing jeans, a grey shirt with a dark green button up and Converse. Hmm, dashing even in casual clothing.

“Hey Jensen,” I said as I stood up. “You really brought these for me?”

He was blushing and put a hand on the back of his neck, looking embarrassed. “Yeah, I wanted to give you something for everything you did from the moment I walked in.”

  
“You really didn’t have to,” I said. I stepped towards the bouquet and smelled the flowers. “But since these are my favorite flowers, I’ll let it slide. How did you know these are my favorite?”

“JJ was the one that told me,” he said. I look at JJ and she has this huge grin on her face.

“well, aren’t you daddy’s little wing-woman,” I said laughing. “Seriously Jensen, thank you. These are beautiful.”  
“You’re welcome. The most caring, beautiful nurse deserves some appreciation.”

I looked at him again. Did he just call me beautiful? I started to feel my face get hot and I looked down before he could even see. “Thanks,” I whispered.

There was an awkward silence for 30 seconds before he started talking again.

“Actually, another reason I came by was to…”

“Daddy wants to take you to dinner,” JJ yelled. Almost everyone in the room heard.

“Birdie…” Jensen slightly scolded his daughter at her outburst. He looked back me with flushed cheeks and an apologetic look. He’s even more cute when he blushes.

“Look, I’m sorry for even asking. I probably shouldn’t have…” he began to ramble.

“Yeah, I’ll go to dinner with you,” I said.

“YAY!”

“What?” Both Jensen and JJ said at the same time.

“You got quite the little wing-woman,” I said smiling. “I’ll go to dinner with you.”

Jensen looked at me in disbelief but smiled afterwards.

“Pick me up tonight at 1930” I said. He looked at me confused when I told him the time. I giggled at his face.

“Pick me up at 7:30pm.” I started to walk away to put the bouquet in my locker.

“But I don’t know where you live.”  
I walked back to give him my information. I take out my pen and grabbed his right hand to start writing on his palm. I finished giving my information and left a little heart at the end of my phone number.

“Call me when you’re outside and I’ll meet you in the car.” I winked at him and began to blush again. I turn my attention to JJ and thanked her for the flowers as well.

“I’ll see you tonight, Tiger.”

* * *

* * *

 

** Jensen’s POV **

I was already out the house by 7pm and would take me exactly 30mins to get to Bella’s house. I was wearing dark wash jeans, dark tan boots, light blue button up collar with a burgundy pullover sweater. It may be hot in Texas, but the night would get a little chilly. I asked Jared if he and Gen can watch the kids for the night. He was excited when I told him the reason why. I honestly have not even tried to date anyone after Dee. But Bella was different.

I drive to Jared’s to drop off the kids. JJ gave me another rose and sunflower to give to Bella. She must have taken them from the bouquet before we got to the hospital.

I get to Bella’s house and decided to walk to the door and knocked instead of calling her like she wanted. I put the rose and sunflower behind my back to surprise her. The door opened.

“Hey Jensen,” Bella said. She stood there with high-waisted light blue jeans, a red long sleeve shirt that were off her shoulders, black heels; her hair in loose curls and makeup kept minimal with red lipstick. It took me a minute to compose myself from her view to respond.

 

“Hey Bella,” I said as I took out the two flowers from behind my back. “You look stunning.”

Her eyes beamed at the flowers in front of her. “Thank you, Jensen. Come inside while I put these with the rest of the roses and sunflowers.”

I step inside, closing the door behind me. Her house was small enough for herself. I stood in the living room, waiting her for to come back so we can go.

“Ready!”

“Alright, let’s go.” Smiling at her, I stuck my elbow out so she can wrap her arm around mine.

We walk out, and she is taken aback by the sight of my truck.

“Is she yours?”

“Yeah, a 2019…”

“Chevrolet Silverado 3500HD with 445 maximum horsepower…”

I chuckle at her knowledge. “You seem to know your trucks.”  
Bella was sliding her hand across the hood of the truck, admiring it. She looked back at me with an embarrassed expression.

“My dad is a truck guy. Grew up around trucks. Especially our 1992 Ford Bronco SUV. Big and beautiful. We had it for most of my life, but my dad left in Mexico for my uncles to drive around. Though, I was scared to drive it at times but when I did, I loved it so much,” She said. A smile plastered across her face at her memory.

“She’s a beauty, Jensen.”

“Thanks,” I said. “I’ll let you drive it one day.”

  
“Oh my god, really?!”

“Of course. I trust you.” I opened the passenger door and helped her get in. The drive to the restaurant/bar was only a 20-minute drive from her house.

We got to the restaurant and get our own private setting so one can interrupt us.

“Fancy,” she said. “Must be really popular in the restaurant.”  
“The owner and I go a while back”  
We ordered our food and Bella was a little hesitant on ordering because of the prices.

“Are you a celebrity or something? Because the prices are way out of my pay range.” And then it hit me. I don’t think she knows who I am. Which is fine.

“, I am…a famous person,” I said.

“Bullshit. No, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am,” I chuckled at her response. “Look me up and you’ll fine me.”

“Okay. Say I believe you. What roles have you done?”

“Well, currently I am Dean Winchester on Supernatural. Was Eric Brady on Day of Our Lives, Alec in Dark Angel, C.J…”

“In Dawson’s Creek.” We both said at the same time.

“Oh my god. You’re not lying are you,” She asked still in disbelief.

“I would never lie to you, sweetheart.”

“Wow…” Bella takes a sip of her wine as she is taking it all in. I hope this does not change she is around me.

“If you’re wondering that this revelation is going to change how I am around you, its not,” she smiled. “I liked you way before this happened.” She my mind and am glad that she won’t change around me.

Our food arrived, and we immediately got into conversation. I came to find out that she is originally from Los Angeles, top student of her nursing class, she is a daughter of immigrant parents who are now citizens, is of Mexican descent, loves to dance, became a nurse to work with kids but something else called her; has a brother and a sister; and 2 nephews and a niece. One question lingered, besides getting the job offer here, why would she move away from her family?

“I guess,” she began. “Besides the job offer I moved to Austin for a fresh start. Wanted something new. Of course, I miss my family. Especially the kids. They’re my whole world. It shattered me when I left to the point where I was depressed for a while. Every FaceTime, I held it together, so the kids won’t see their Tia wasn't as strong as they thought she was. Then after ending the call, I cried uncontrollably. I’m better now. Its not as hard to say bye but the sting still lingers there.”

I saw that she wanted to cry, talking about her nephews and niece that she took a long sip of her wine to push down the emotion.

“I know how you feel. Leaving my kids for a while to go filming is tough. Especially for JJ.”

“Who takes care of them while you’re gone,” Bella asked.

“Gen, Jared’s wife, and their nanny. I feel bad because she has 3 kids of her own and throwing mine to the mix must make it really hard for her.”

“I’m sure she doesn’t mind. She must love them as if they were her own…” she said. “Wait, what about your wife?” Aren’t you…married?”

When the last question was asked, Bella looked at my left hand that was holding a bottle of beer. I still had my wedding ring on…


	4. Corazon Sin Cara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Last Kiss - Pearl Jam  
> 2\. Corazon Sin Cara - Prince Royce

 

 

 

He’s married. He’s fucking married! What the actual fuck?!

“Look,” I said. “I’m not going to be in the middle of someone’s marriage and be a fucking homewrecker.”

“Bella, its not what you think,” Jensen said and smirked afterwards. “I probably should have taken this off before tonight.”

I crossed my arms across my chest, already pissed as it is.

“You’re not making this any easier on yourself.” I started to grab my stuff to leave.

“You know what Jensen, I’m going to go…”

“No please. Don’t go…” He begged.

“Why shouldn’t I? What’s there for you to explain, huh?”

He looked me with pleading eyes. His eyes. His fucking green eyes. Damn it. I let out a deep breath, indicating for him to explain.

He took a long, deep breath.

“Yes, this is a wedding ring. My wedding ring. I was married…”

Was?

“Her name was Danneel and she was the best thing that happened to be, and she was the love of my life…”

Why does he keep using the word “was”?

Jensen took another deep breath and slowly let it out.

“It was the summer of last year. Dee, what I used to call her, was out with some girlfriends one night and I stayed home with the kids. I stayed up to make sure she got home but I fell asleep on the couch. I wake up the next morning to a knock at the front door, thinking Dee came home and did not want to wake me up. I open the door and its two police officers…”

My guard dropped. No…

“They told me that she was in a car accident and that she didn’t survive the crash…The driver was drunk, texting on the phone when he hit her head on…”

I got up from my seat and went over to Jensen, giving him a hug. His face was buried in my abdomen and began stroking his hair trying to comfort him as he was crying. We stood like that for a couple of minutes before he let go. I grab my chair to it in front of him.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t…”

“It’s not your fault,” he said. “I was going to tell you eventually. I just didn’t expect to tell you on the first date.”  
I cup his cheek, wiping away his last tear.

“I’m sure she is happy that you’re doing well,” I said. “And well… I know what its like to lose the one you love…”

Jensen looked at me with confusion in his eyes. I lifted my left hand to reveal a ring. Gold band with white diamonds in an oval formation with a sapphire blue oval diamond sitting right in the middle.

“Its not a wedding ring or an engagement ring. It’s a promise ring. I was with him for 10 years, met him my senior year of high school through my best friend. He wanted to become a police officer in the K-9 unit and joined the police academy after we graduated high school.”

I took a deep breath before I continued. I felt Jensen’s hand on mine.

“We were great. We had moved into our new apartment, we both graduated at the top of our class. We were great… One day, I had the day shift and he had to do night patrol. They only time I saw him was before he left to station when I got home. I always gave him his black tourmaline bead bracelet that I gave him for protection for every shift… I was not expecting him to come home until the morning. I wake up to loud banging on my door. It was his best friend/partner… I immediately knew what happened and I fainted. That night, he involved in an officer involved shooting. Shot at point blank… The man I promised to be married to was taken away from me. It took me a long time to get back out there after his passing. Sure, there were guys here and there, but no one compared to him… except for one, he was close… but that’s another story….”

I felt his hand on my cheek, with his thumb rubbing it. I did not even realize that I was crying. I swear I thought it got easier to talk about the story. I guess not.

“Anyway,” I said as I wiped the rest of my tears. “I haven’t got the nerve to take this off. So, what I’m saying is, I understand.”

We sat there in silence for a minute, staring at each other.

“I’m sorry,” Jensen said. “At least we’re not alone…”

I slightly chuckle at his comforting words.

“You know what,” I said. “There’s music and a dance floor. Let’s go dance and have some fun.” I stood up and stuck my hand out for him to take.

“I, uh, I don’t dance…”  
“Come on, Jensen. I’ll teach you if I must. Come on, please?” I have him my ultimate puppy eye that always worked on everyone.

He let out a huff as if he was giving in. “Fine…”

Then he took my hand and led him to the dance floor. There were about three couples already, the lights were slightly dimmed; setting the mood for the next song. “Corazon Sin Cara” by Prince Royce started playing. Figures the lighting situation.

I guided his hands into the right positions. His right hand clasping my left and his left hand my waist. His touch sent chills down my spine. I straightened myself up and placed my right hand on his left shoulder.

“Okay,” I said. “It’s just a simple 4 step to the right and then a 4 step to the left and just keep doing it. Basic moves. You can add a spin here and, there but you must keep up with the 4-step beat. Ready?”

“Un, no…” he said with a small chuckle.

“It’s okay. We’ll take it slow. Just follow me.”

I started to lead him through the steps. He would miss a couple of beats, but I was patient with him. He finally got the steps, but he was still stiff.

“You’re doing great Jensen. Just need to loosen your hips a little…” Without thinking, I let go of him and put my hands on his hips to guide his hip movement. He then proceeds to put his hand son my hips and pulls me a little closer to him. His body touching mine. I take this opportunity to guide his hips with mine to the beat of the song. He was getting the hang of it, so I let him lead.

He took my hand and spun me twice. Still to the eat of the song. I was back in front of him with our bodies touching. I look up at him, his green eyes had some intensity to them. They were burning holes into me that made my stomach flip. Jensen spins me out and back in with my back towards him. We sway our hips in unison to the guitar solo at the end of the song. We stay like that for a minute and take in the moment before I break the silence.

“You caught on pretty quick Ackles, “I said as I turned around to face him.

“Huh, thanks,” he was blushing. He took my hand and led us back to the table.

“What the name of that song,” he asked.

“Corazon Sin Cara.”

“The only word I know is Corazon, meaning heart.”

“Literal translation: Heart with no face. Lyrical meaning: no mater what one looks like, its what’s in someone’s heart that’s worth it.”

“I do like that beat of it. What kind of dance is that?”

“Bachata. Originated from the Dominican Republic. It’s very sensual as you, uh, experienced. Basic 4-step, right and left. But at every 4th step, one pops their hip. I didn’t want to complicate it for you, so I didn’t add that.”

“You seem to know a little about dancing,” he said. “Did you also study that in school?”

“Yeah. I minored in that subject. I didn’t see it as a career. Dancing is more of a hobby for me. Danced since I was 8. Done Latin, hip-hop, contemporary, musical, and um…. cheer in high school…”

“So, you were a cheerleader,” he said, coyly. “I would actually like to see some cheers and moves one day.”

I felt my face extremely hot. Not because of the dancing we did but at what he said about wanting to see some cheer moves. I grad my napkin and throw at him, hitting his face. We both laugh at my attempt to shut him up before he said anything else. I have not had this much fun in a long time.

“I would gladly show you buuuuuut my heels are killing me,” I said. “I haven’t work heels this long since I was a teenager.”

Jensen gave me a toothy grin that made my stomach do another flip. He paid for the bill and left a tip for our waiter. We were already outside the restaurant when I squeezed his biceps to let him know to walk a little slower for me as my heels were hurting me more. I know I should have worn flats.

He let me go and was in front of me, slightly crouching down.

“Hop on my back,” he said. “I’ll carry you to the truck.”

“You sure?”  
“Yeah. Being a nurse, standing on your feet all day, and then going on a date with heels has to be really killing you.”

“You have no idea,” I laughed.

“Come on, hop on.” I did as I was told. I’m surprised that he easily lifted himself with me adding a bit of weight. Even though I am on the heavier side than most. Just think Ashley Graham’s body type; that’s mine. I held on tightly as I hate being carried because I’m self-conscious of my weight.

“You don’t have to hold on me so tightly,” Jensen said. “I’m not going to let you fall.”

“I know, I just never been carried…”  
“Really?”

“Yeah. For reasons….”  
“Not going to ask why unless you want me to know.”

“Thanks Jensen…”

We get to the truck and head back to my house. Jensen carries me again to my doorstep and once there, I hop off.

“I had fun tonight,” I said.

“I did too. Hope we can do this again. Maybe a double date with my best friend Jared and his wife.”

I smiled at the face that he wants this to keep going.

“Counting on it, Tiger.”  
“Well… Goodnight Bella.”

“Goodnight Ackles.:  
He looked at me for a few seconds before he leaned down and kissed my cheek. I felt my face turn red when he pulled away.

“Bye…” he said as he walked away.

I opened my door and locked it behind me. I leaned against the door, processing what just happened. I placed my hand on my cheek, still feeling the kiss that lingered there. I haven’t felt this way in a long time. But I was scared….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wish no ill will on Danneel Ackles. She is a beautiful woman and wonderful mother to the babies.


	5. Sucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sucker - Jonas Brothers

 

**Jensen’s POV **

The first date with Bella was great. I’m not one to dance but she took me out of that and I really enjoyed it. The only time I dance is at conventions just to be funny with the fans. Second date was supposed to be a double date with Jared and Gen but Tom and Shep got a stomach flu, so Gen stayed behind, and Jared watched my kiddos at home, so Bella and I can at least go on our date. That night, I find out she is a total comic book nerd as we ended up watching Avengers: Endgame. She had to catch me up with Captain Marvel since I haven’t seen it yet. She didn’t want to spoil the movie for me, but I had to ask her and beg.

For our third date, she suggested we stay in and have dinner at her place. She asked me what I wanted and told her to surprise me. I take the kids to Jared and Gen’s and towards to Bella’s house. She told me to just go in when I got there.

I open the door to her house and the air smelled amazing. “Cherry Pie” was blasting from the kitchen. I close the door behind me and head towards the kitchen. Bella is having the time of her life. Hips swaying back and forth as she was cutting tomatoes. Her black hair was down, about an inch above her hips. Light blue shorts and a tight white t-shirt showing off her curves. God, she is beautiful.

Its been about a minute and she still hasn’t noticed that I’m there. I loudly clear my throat and she turns around, startled.

“Jensen…hi. I didn’t hear you come in,” she said.

“Well, with the music pretty loud, dancing around, and being in your own little world…is kind of cute.”  
She giggles and throws the dish towel at me to shut me up. I swear that giggle can drive me crazy.

“Do you need help with anything,” I asked her.

“Cut the avocado, scoop it out. Cut the cilantro, mix both in the tomatoes and add salt.”

“What are we having for dinner?”

“Tacos.”

“What kind of tacos?”

“If I tell you, you might not like it,” she giggled. There it is again.

I did as I am told while she is making what I think is red salsa. I help her clean the kitchen quickly and put any dishes in the sink. I wanted to help her set the table, but she ordered me to sit and get comfortable.

“Would you like beer or something that I made that goes extremely well with the tacos,” she asked.

“I guess what goes extremely well with the tacos?”

She gave me my plate of four tacos and the drink that I requested. The drink looked like milk but had a tan color to it… and cinnamon? I’m pretty sure I had a really confused look because Bella was giggling uncontrollably.

“It’s horchata,” she said. “Try it, I think you’ll like it.”

I took a sip and I really like it. “Mmm, this is really good. Now, what meat are in these tacos?”

“Add a little bit of everything you see, try it, and then I’ll tell you what it is.”

I put the avocado spread, some lime, and a little bit of red salsa. I took a bite and was amazed at how good it tasted. The saltiness from the beans and the meat mixed with the sourness of the lime. The spread adding texture to everything else. The meat was tender as well. This is honestly the best taco I have ever tasted.

“Bella, this is really amazing. Your cooking is amazing, and you are way better than me, “I said as I took another bite.

“Thanks. My mom always took the opportunity to teach me her recipes when I was younger, so I can cook for myself whenever they were out of town.”

“Now can you tell me what meat are in the tacos?”

“Beef tongue.”

I slightly spit out my drink at her bluntness.

“Really?”

“Yeah, never tried it.”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Well Ackles, meeting me might be one of the best things that ever happened to you.”

Bella gave me a smirk and took a sip of her drink. She may be right. I’ve learned and tried a few things since I met her. We are the rest of our dinner in conversation; how our day went, our favorite Chris, how the kids are doing. I came to find out that she enjoys my lame dad jokes. I remember when Dee would laugh at them, too.

“So, any plans for Halloween,” she asked.

“Um…going to be in Vancouver. Filming the show,” I said with a very low voice.

“Oh…um…right. I forgot.”

It was silent for a couple of minutes before she got up from her chair to clean up the table. I help her with the dishes as she continues to clean the kitchen and put away the left overs in the fridge. She was silent the while time and I can feel that she is upset at the fact that I’m going to be gone for a couple of months. I mean, I don’t want to leave her either…

We finish cleaning up and I see that she grabs a beer from the fridge. I take this opportunity to connect my phone to the speaker and play a song that’s been popular recently. “Sucker” by some boy band named the Jonas Brothers. It starts playing an Bella turns around, giving me a questionable look. I start to dance a little, not great but she begins to smile. I grab her hand and start to spin her around. We dance throughout the kitchen; me trying my best and Bella well… she is swaying her hips, jumping around, and singing along to the song. At one point, we got close, face-to-face. She’s singing along, voice low and sweet, lips inches away from each other. I really wanted to kiss her at that very moment. So, I lean in, for her to pull away and give me a smirk. This girl is such a tease. I grab her and spin her back to me. I held her close to me and continued to dance until the end of the song. I look into her eyes. Her blue eyes are a sky blue with no rain clouds in sight. Bright and clear. Her black hair makes her eyes more intense. I grab her chin in between my thumb and index finger finger and plant my lips on hers.

Her lips are soft as I thought they would be. I felt Bella hesitate, but she gave in. There wasn’t any tongue, just a simple first kiss. She pulls away and looks at me.

“What was that for,” she asked.

“Just wanted to kiss a beautiful girl.”

I see her blush and she slightly pushes me away as she heads towards the living room. I am slightly hurt that she pushed me away after our first kiss, so I go follow her to the living room and I see her pacing.

“Are you okay,” I asked.

“I don’t know if we should do this…”

“What? Why?”

“Because…” she takes a deep breath. “Because, I’m damaged goods. Every single guy that I have been with can’t or won’t stay with me because of what I tell them. Especially…especially when I tell them about the ring and the guy after him…”

I can tell she was trying to hold back her emotions, but the tears were just flowing like crazy. Her breathing became rapid. I seen the same rapid breathing and overflow of tears from Jared, so I immediately hug her. I held on for a minute, smoothing down her hair. Her breathing becomes normal again.

“I’m sorry…” she said in a small voice.

“For what?”

“For what you’re seeing. My uncontrollable crying, my emotional breakdown. I hate it when people see me like this…”

“Hey,” I said as I put her face in between my hands. “You’re a strong and beautiful woman. You have every right to cry and be frustrated. I won’t see you any less of a woman. Whatever you went through, doesn’t define you and doesn’t make you any less of a person.”

“But you’re also leaving…”

“I’m in this. All the way. I’m more than happy to down every other weekend to be with you and the kids.

“That’s going to be a lot of strain on you, isn’t it?”

“For you and the kids, it’ll be worth it.”

Bella smiles up at me with tears in her eyes.

“Okay. I’m in this, Ackles.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah!”

I picker her up by her waist and spin her around. She giggles loudly and tells me to put her down. I put her down and kiss her one more time. This time, Bella doesn’t hesitate to kiss me back. Honestly, I really do think she will worth it in the long run…


	6. I See the Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I See the Light - Tangled
> 
> Here is the acoustic version of the song since it will go with the setting of the chapter.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8883UR6-w0&list=LLZMqPlkRLmjlTQ5iRGlBqwA&index=3&t=0s
> 
> A/N: Pictures are from Pinterest. They are not mine. The story is mine.

 

**Bella’s POV **

 

I am…falling quickly for Jensen. The little things that he has done so far are what are making me fall hard. For one, the dinner ate at my place, he danced to make me smile and feel better. Then after that, he would randomly send me a single rose and sunflower to work with a cute little note attached to them. Couple times we would bring me lunch whenever I forgot to bring my own. It’s really the little things that are the way to my heart.

Today, was my day off from work and Jensen asked me if I wanted to go over his place to meet the twins and his best friend. I’m fine with meeting the babies, but adults (especially best friends and family) make me a little nervous. After a shower, I put on some black leggings, a grey top with a jeans jacket over it, and black and white Adidas sneakers. I decide to curl my hair a little bit and pop on some eyelashes with a red lip. I still had about an hour to be at Jensen’s place, but I left early anyway so I can get my Starbucks fix. I get into my Mustang and start heading to Jensen’s house.

I get to his place in about 30mins with 10mins to spare. I take a deep breath before I head to the door. I ring the doorbell and my heart starts racing.

“Bella, you’re early,” Jensen said. He’s wearing some khaki colored shorts, a simple black shirt, and paired it with grey and white sneakers. His outfit may look simple but damn, he looks good. I could eat him up right there if I wanted to.

“Umm…yeah. I’m sorry are you still busy?”

Jensen steps out and plants a kiss on my lips. My anxiety slightly reduces as I sink into the kiss. His kisses always send me to Cloud 9. I never want to come down.

“No, you’re good. Come on in,” he said as he stepped to the side for me to walk in. The living room was HUGE. Wooden floors and ceiling; giant crystal orbs for lighting hanging from the ceiling, soft white rub with colorful pillows on top and a wooden tabletop in the middle; a long, blue suede couch and sound system on the wall, and single seats on the opposite side with two guitars in the middle. The whole room looks out to the beautiful lake. I am pretty sure my face had a dumbfounded expression.

“I take it that you’re amazed by the living room?” His voice took me out of my trance that I was stuck in.

“Your house is beautiful Jensen. The view of the lake as soon as you walk in is amazing,” I said.

“You should see the rest of the house.”

“Give me a tour for another time,” I said. “Where are the twins?”

“They’re upstairs. I was still getting them ready when you knocked.”

“You said you were busy?”

“It’s not a big deal. Really. This just means I get a little more time with you,” he said as he hugged me and kissed my nose. “I’m going to get them. Feel free to sit and get yourself a drink.”

I nodded and headed towards the kitchen to get myself a water. Then, I went to the little island in the middle of the kitchen and waited. I started to hear fast footsteps coming down the stairs.

“BELLA!” A sweet voice was coming from the stairs. It was JJ. She came running and tackled me with a hug, almost losing my balance.

“Hey baby girl!” I pick her up and have her sit on the curve of my hip. “I missed you! What have you been doing?”

“With Auntie Gen and Uncle Jared. I’ve been helping Daddy with what to wear when goes out with you. I’ve also been singing Disney songs because they remind me of you and playing with my boys at Auntie Gen and Uncle Jared’s house.”

“You’ve been a busy bee, haven’t you,” I said as I tickled her side. Her laugh was infectious. “Where are the little ones?”

“Right here with Daddy.” Jensen came down the stairs with both babies, one in each arm. “Bella, meet Arrow and Zeppelin.”

I put JJ down and started walking towards them.

“Hi babies…”

“Hi…” Zeppelin was the only one that responded. My heart clenched at the sound of his voice. Babies/toddlers make me happy. Arrow was clutching her dad’s shirt tightly. I don’t take it to the heart when someone’s baby doesn’t respond to me. I give them their time to trust me.

“You must be Zeppelin. You’re the cutest little boy I have ever seen. Come here baby boy,” I stick my hands out for him to come to me and without hesitation, he does. I fell in love with this little boy instantly. He reminded me of my nephew back home.

“I’m sorry about Arrow. She doesn’t really go with just anyone,” Jensen said.

“Don’t worry about it. I give them their time to trust me. Plus, I know a couple of tricks to get them to like me,” I smiled.

“What kind of tricks?”

“Well, given that my niece avoided me for the first year and a half of her life…”

Jensen laughed at my little story. Rude. I slightly smack his unoccupied arm to shut him up.

“Anyway, just doing fun things with my nephew got her interested and never left my side since. Always wanting me to do her hair.”

“I’d like to see you try,” he said.

“Wanna bet,” I challenged.

“Game on, babe.”

My stomach did a hundred flops. That was the first time he’s ever called me “babe”. Jensen continues to stare at me and I get lost in his green eyes.

“When are we going to Auntie Gen’s house?” JJ broke out little staring contest and my anxiety came back with the thought of meeting the Padaleckis. God, it was like meeting the parents of your boyfriend. I help Jensen with the diaper bags and JJ, then we start walking to their house. Jensen whistles at the sight of my Mustang.

“Damn. I thought you were a truck kind of girl,” he said.

“Oh I am. I just always wanted a Mustang and I finally got one.”

“Hit me with your knowledge,” he challenged.

I smirk at him and give him a piece of my mind.

“2019 Mustang GT Fastback with 460 horsepower, 6-speed manual transmission on 5.0L V8.”

“Manual transmission,” he sounded impressed to say the least.

“Yup. Not a lot of girls that I know, go for standard. My brother taught me, and I always wanted to learn.”

“You really know your cars, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” I laughed. “My dad always took an opportunity to teach me the basics. Change the oil. Change the tire, check power steering fluid. I wanted to learn more, so every weekend my brother and my dad would take me to the junk yard to disassemble car parts for a car they were fixing. I learned a lot and it comes in handy when me or a friend needs something fixed, instead of gong to a mechanic and pay a lot for a small thing.”

“Look at you, Miss Independent,” Jensen laughed. “I feel a little intimidated now.”

“Ha-ha. Don’t. Promise to call you if I ever need anything.”

Without realizing, we were already at the Padaleckis. Again, my anxiety gets the best of me. I stay by the first step and Jensen is already at the door. He realizes I’m not next to him and looks behind.

“Are you okay,” he asked, concerned.

I just stood there, frozen. Why am I making this a big deal? I’m just meeting his friends.

“What if they don’t like me?”

“What,” Jensen turned to face me, confusion in his eyes.

“What if I…I s-s-say s-s-something that might offend them, and t-t-they hate me? What if they expect me to be just like y-your late wife…” My breathing and heart rate began to accelerate, and my hands began to tremble.

“Bella?” I can hear JJ’s scared voice, but it sounded so far away.

“JJ be with your brother and sister,” I faintly felt JJ let go of my hand and immediately felt the warmth of Jensen’s hands on my face.

“Hey baby, look at me. Please look at me.” I did as I was told. I looked into his beautiful green eyes. The worry and concern were written all over his eyes. Jensen grabs my hand and he puts it in the middle of his chest.

“Try and match your breathing with mine okay,” he said. I did as I was told again. It took me a little bit to match my breathing with Jensen’s, but I was able to calm down. Jensen really know what he is doing.

“Are you okay,” he asked.

“Yeah… I’m okay… now. Thank you, Jensen.”

“Look, they’re going to love you,” he said. “I’ve told them so much about you and they’re excited to meet you. Why do you believe they expect you to be like Dee?”

I look down and I immediately start to feel my eyes get warm and watery.

“I don’t know. Maybe because they’ve known her longer and I’m just a stranger…” Jensen picks up my face with his hands and wipes away my tears.

“You’re your own person, babe. I like you for who you are. I never expect you to be like Dee. Dee was her own person and you are yours. Gen and Jared will love you. Just be you.” Jensen kisses me on my forehead and feel so much better.

“Okay. Let’s go,” I said. Jensen smiles and we walk to the door.

“Are you okay, Bella,” JJ asked.

“I’m okay baby girl. Your daddy knows how to make me feel better. I promise I’m okay.” I smooth out her hair to give her reassurance that I am okay. Zeppelin immediately goes to me and puts his arms up for to carry him. I pick him up and he holds on to me tightly.

Jensen knocks, and the door swings open to reveal a woman with black curled hair. She’s maybe the same height as me, maybe an inch shorter. Her smile was big as soon as she saw us.

“Hey you guys! Come on in,” she said. JJ, Jensen, and Arrow go first and me and Zeppelin follow behind Jensen. I’m really trying hard to hide behind him. JJ and Arrow run to the living room to play with the two boys and the baby girl that are there. Zeppelin wiggles in my arms to indicate that he wants to play with them, so I let him down and I go straight to Jensen. I put my hand on his arms and still stay behind him, still shy.

“So, Gen, I’d like you to meet Bella. Bella, this is Genevieve.”

I step out from behind Jensen and stick my hand out to shake Genevieve’s, but she pulls me into a hug.

“You can call me Gen,” she said as she let go. “Jensen has told us so much about you and we couldn’t wait to meet you. You look much more beautiful than what Jensen described.”

I blush at her compliment, “Oh. Umm…thanks.”

“Feel free to grab a drink and I’ll go and get Jared.”

Gen leaves upstairs and I turn back to face Jensen.

“How are you feeling,” he asked.

“I’m okay.”

To be honest, I felt exhausted, but I’m trying.

We head to the kitchen and Jensen gets me a cup of water.

“Thank you,” I said and take a big gulp.

“Hey, slow down babe.” Jensen lowers my cup and I look at him, embarrassed.

“I’m sorry. I’m really trying to stay calm.”

“You’re going to love Jared. He’s like a big kid. He’s a hugger, just to warn you.”

“Really,” I laughed. “Hugs I don’t mind at all.”

“They’re going to love you. Just be you,” he said as he kissed my forehead.

“Jensen!” a booming voice, louder than Jensen’s the day he came to the hospital, startled me that I jumped a little. I turn around and see a tall guy, with shaggy hair. Gen looked tiny standing next to him. The boys hug each other, and I still stay behind Jensen.

“Hi,” Jared said. “You must be Bella.”

I step out and face the tall human being.

“Yeah. Um hi…Jared.” Within seconds he pulls me into a hug, lifting me off the ground. I try to laugh but his hug is kind of tight.

“I really like your hug Jared, but I can’t… breathe…”

“Oh sorry,” he said as he let me go and put me down.

“It’s okay.”

“Hey boys,” Jared called out to his sons that were playing in the living rom. “Did you guys say hello to Uncle Jensen and Bella?”

The boys stopped what they were doing and came running towards Jensen and me. They tackled Jensen first and he gave them each a kiss on their heads and then turned to me.

“Boys meet Bella,” Jensen said. “Bella meet Tom and Shep.”

I get to my knees to be eye level with them.

“Hi boys. It’s nice to meet you.”

“You’re pretty,” said Tom.

“Aww, thanks pops. You’re a handsome boy,” I said as I ruffled his hair.

“What about me,” Shep chimed in.

“You’re a handsome boy, too.”

“Are you Uncle Jensen’s girlfriend,” Tom asked.

The question caught me off guard because we haven’t really established it.

“Umm…yeah,” I said. “I’m your Uncle Jensen’s girlfriend.”

“Do you like Uncle Jensen,” he continued.

“I very much do. He knows how to make me laugh and make me happy.”

“Do you make him happy,” Shep asked.

I look up at Jensen, hoping he would answer.

“Yeah, she does boys,” Jensen said with a smile.

I smile up at him and blush a little.

“Alright boys, go ahead and continue playing,” he said. The boys run back to play with JJ and the twins. Jensen offers me his hand and helps me up.

“You seem to be great with kids,” Gen said.

“I’ve always loved kids. I always loved making connections with them. My volunteering always involved kids, y first job was an afterschool leader with middle school kids.”

“Wow. Are you a nurse for kids? Like a pediatric nurse,” Jared asked.

“Um, no. I’m an ER Charge Nurse at St. David’s Medical Center. I want to though.”

“Do you have kids of your own,” he asked.

My face dropped at the question.

“Uh…no…I-I-I don’t,” I said. If only they knew.

“But,” I continued so won’t see my facial expression. “I do have 2 nephews and a niece that I like to consider them my own.”

I look at the little girl in Gen’s arms. Her blonde hair in cute pigtails and her eyes wide and round.

“Who is this little girl,” I asked.

“This is Odette,” Gen said.

I started talking to Odette and she immediately came to me with open arms.

“She seems to really like you,” Jared said.

“Well, what can I say? I’m the baby whisperer.”

They all laugh. It’s getting a little easier to be with them.

“Well, you still have Arrow to convince,” Jensen said.

“Oh, trust me, Ackles. She will come to me in no time.”

“I’m sensing there’s a challenge here,” Jared said.

“Oh yeah. We bet that if I can have Arrow trust me with a few tricks that I have up my sleeve, he owes me $50,” I said with confidence.

“Really? Well. My bet is on Bella.”

“Oh, come on!”

We all laugh at Jensen.

“So, are you guys ready for a boat ride before our BBQ,” Jared asked.

“Boat ride,” I was confused. “I wasn’t aware were going on a boat ride. If I knew, I would have brought a swimsuit.”

“That’s what I forgot to tell,” Jensen said. “I’m sorry, babe.”

“No worries Jensen,” Gen Said. “I still have to go to the store to buy a couple of more things for the BBQ and Bella can come with me, so we can get her a swimsuit.”

I agree, and we leave the kids with the guys to go to the store. Gen starts asking me questions about myself, specifically my ring. I tell her the story with no problem and she understand why Jensen and I get along so well. We get to the store and start getting the things we need. We get to the women’s swimsuit area and Gen convinces me to get a two piece. Red halter bikini top with white polka dots and plain black bikini bottoms.

We head back to the house and the boys already had the kids in the truck and whatever else we need. Gen showed me to the guest room to change. I put on the swimsuit and look at myself in the mirror. Normally, I never wear a two piece, but I was really liking it. I still bought an oversized sweater to cover mostly everything in the meantime. I start heading downstairs and meet Jensen by the truck.

“What’s with the sweater,” he asked playfully.

“For one, I’m going to be cold. Two, I like oversized sweaters. They make me feel small.”

Jensen laughed at me and kissed me.

“The swimsuit better be under that sweater,” he said.

I smacked him playfully and got in the truck. The drive to the lake wasn’t long since it was right there. Gen and I walk the kids to the boat and the guys get the coolers. Once we’re settled, Jared starts the boat. I go to the front of the boat with Gen to talk to her and I take off my sweater because God knows I didn’t buy this swimsuit for no reason.

 

** Jensen’s POV **

  
I’m standing next to Jared, drinking a beer. I see Bella walk over to Gen and she takes off her sweater. I am amazed by her beautiful body. Her swimsuit hugging her body in all the right places, her curled hair blowing in the wind, and her red lipstick complimenting her skin. I haven’t seen anyone as beautiful as her, beside Dee…

“Earth to Jensen,” Jared said as he elbowed my side. “You got drool hanging from your lips.”

“Shut up, man.”

“You really are falling for her, aren’t you?”

“I think so,” I said. “She makes me try ne things; she is sweet, kind and witty. She gets a long with the kids. Just waiting on Arrow. Honestly, I haven’t felt this way about anyone since Dee…”

“Well, I’m happy for you man. You deserve to be happy.”

“she had a panic attack right before we got in,” I blurted out.

“What? Why?”

“Because she thought you guys wouldn’t like her and she thought you guys would expect her to be like Dee.”

“Well, I think she already knows that we like her. But we’ll still make sure that she knows that.”

“Thanks, Jared.”

The boat ride was a breeze. Bella was a lot more comfortable and was laughing and talking like she normally does. She was playing with the kids and Arrow wanted to spin her around like the others. Since then, Arrow never left her side. I owe her $50 now.

After about an hour, we head back to Jared’s house for dinner. I tell them that Bella makes a mean red salsa and they requested to try it, so Bella agrees to make it. Dinner was great, and everyone loved Bella’s red salsa. We all gathered outside for the bonfire Jared was preparing. I grab a guitar that was there and start tuning to play a song.

“Alright, who is ready to sing a song?”

“Daddy, Daddy! Can you play the song from Tangled,” JJ asked.

“Which song J-Bird?”

“The one with Flynn and Rapunzel are on the boat.”

“I See the Light,” Bella said.

“Yeah, that one! Please Daddy?!”

I laugh and gave into her pleading. “Alright JJ but you have to sing it.

“Nope,” she said. “Bella is going to sing it.”

I look at Bella who is sitting next to me with the twins sitting on her lap.

“You sing Bella,” Gen asked her.

“Um…yeah. A little.”

“So, can you sing the song? Please, please, oh pretty please?!” JJ was jumping up and down on her pillow.

Bella gives JJ and small smile. “Okay, baby girl.”

She looked at me, to let know that she is ready, and I start playing. The first lines that comes out of her blows me away.

 _“All those days watching from the windows_  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be”

Her voice sounded so beautiful and mesmerizing. I still don’t know the words to the song, so I let her sing the male part.

 _“All those days chasing down a daydream_  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go”

I look at her with such adoration. All three of my kids are on her lap, listening to her sing. Her face glowing from the fire, her facial expression matching the lyrics. Bella then looks at me and continues singing.

_”And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new”_

Her eyes don’t leave mine and I am trapped in the sea of her blue eyes. I instantly feel the love she is sending me though the song.

_“Now that I see yooooooou…”_

Bella finishes the lyrics and I hit the last note. She is still staring at me with loving eyes and I knew then that I fell in love with her.

“Wow, Bella,” Jared exclaimed. “You sound amazing.”

“Thanks! My grandpa was a singer back in the day and I inherited that from him. My dad was excited and put me in a mariachi group in middle school. It was one of proudest moments.”

“Well, your dad is lucky to have an amazing daughter like you,” Gen said.

No kidding. Bella is an amazing person.

We all notice that the kids are starting to fall asleep and we start to pack up to leave. Tom and Shep didn’t want Bella to leave. I think I have to fight for her now. We got back to the house in 10mins and the twins were already getting fussy. Bella volunteered to put them to sleep while I got JJ. Arrow was already asleep by the time were waling upstairs. I read JJ her bedtime story and she was asleep with in 5mins. I finish the book, tuck JJ in, and start heading towards the twins’ room. I can hear Bella singing again. It sound like a lullaby and its familiar.

 _“Baby mine, don't you cry._  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
Never to part, baby of mine”

 I stand by the doorframe and she is sitting down on the rocking chair with Zeppelin asleep in her arms. She finishes sing and puts him in his crib. Bella stays there for a minute and wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. Concerned, I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist.

“You sing beautifully,” I said as I kissed her shoulder. “What is the name of it?”

“Baby Mine from the movie Dumbo,” she said. “Its one of my favorite Disney songs.”

“IF you like it so much, why are you crying?

She turns around to face me and puts her arms around the back of my neck.

“It’s a song I would play when I would put my nephew to sleep. It was always the first one I would play. I just miss him so much and Zeppelin looks like him. So, I thought why not sing it for him too?”

“God, you are amazing,” I told her. I gave Bella a quick kiss on the lips, letting her know how I appreciate her with my kids.

“Hey Jensen, do you mind if I stay the night? I am really tired and I kind of don’t want to go home…”

“Of course, babe,” I said. “You can stay in the guest room if you want.”

“Actually, can I be with you?”

I give her a much longer kiss.

“That’s okay with me.”


	7. Good Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Time - Owl City
> 
> *pictures are from Pinterest

 

**Bella’s POV **

The sunlight coming from the window woke me up. I felt heat radiating all throughout my back and a heavy arm resting on my waist. It’s Jensen. The events from the night before started to rush back to me. Singing “I See the Light” around the bonfire while Jensen played the guitar, walking back home and putting the kids to sleep. Singing “Baby Mine” to Zeppelin was my favorite moment. Then… I realized I had not night clothes, but Jensen was more than willing to let me borrow one of his t-shirts. And that was it. Just in his t-shirt and my underwear. When I came out of the bathroom, Jensen could not, for the life of him, form any words. Lastly… things got a little heated… not to heated though.

That specific memory sent a fire to my core that I began to squirm a little. I got up slowly, not wanting to wake him up and grab my leggings and socks to make breakfast for everyone downstairs. It took me a little bit to find the pans to start cooking. I decided to make something quick and easy for the little ones and a big fulfilling breakfast for Jensen. The aroma filled the room quickly and it reminded me of home every Saturday morning. My mom would make my favorite breakfast before the rest of the day was dedicated to cleaning.

“What you are cooking up, baby cakes?”

The question made my eyes go to the direction of the stairs. There was Jensen, walking towards me in nothing but sweats that were sitting on his hips, showing that V-line that guys have. I took in the image and burned it my mind. I bit my lip slightly before I started talking.

“Well for the kids, scrambled eggs with sausage and small pancakes; for me, a simple English muffin; and for you, pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and some fruit.”

Jensen came up behind me and kissed my sweet spot that sent an electrical current throughout my body. He turned me around and gave me a kiss on the lips.

“How did I get so lucky,” he asked.

“Consider me your lucky charm, babe.”

Jensen gave me a smirk and kissed me again. His kiss pushed me a bit too far back that I put y hand on the stove to keep me up right but doing so gave me a burning sensation.

“OW!” I pulled away from the kiss and examined my hand. The burn marks were mainly on my wrist from the pan and a straight, thick line on my palm from the edge of the stove. They were both bright red and throbbing.

“Oh shit! I’m sorry babe!”

“Its fine,” I said. “Do you have a First Aid Kit or at least an ointment?” I walking to the sink and blasted the cold water to put my hand and wrist under to calm the redness. Jensen ran upstairs and comes back within 2mins with the First Aid Kit. I dry my hand and wrist and start applying the ointment carefully.

“I’m really sorry Belle…” I look at Jensen and he has this defeated expression on his face that it breaks my heart into pieces.

“That’s a first to call me Belle,” I said trying to distract him.

“Is it a bad thing,” he asked.

“Nope. Only a few people can call me that and you’re one of them.” I stopped what I was doing and gave him a quick peck on the lips to reassure him that I was okay. I grabbed the rolled gauze and pads and put them on my burned areas.

Jensen kisses me one more time and goes upstairs to wake up the kids. JJ, as always, is excited to see me and asks if I stayed the night. I was honest and told her the truth. The babies were jumpy at the sight of me and came running towards me. I put them on their high chairs and JJ in her seat and gave them their breakfast. We all ate put breakfast in conversation and laughs. I have never laughed so much during a meal. This was, honestly, the very time I have ever felt like home in Austin…

I clean up the kitchen while Jensen bathes the kids and gets them ready for the day. I am finished with my job and head upstairs to help. The kids were having fun playing in the water with their dad. I head to each of the kids’ rooms to pick out their outfits and have them ready in JJ’s room to make it easier on them. I head to Jensen’s room and start cleaning u. The memories from our heated interaction came flooding back again. My stomach flips at the thought of what could have happened. Jensen tells me that he’s dropping off the kids and Gen and Jared’s for their day at the zoo that they promised JJ.

While Jensen takes them, I realize that I have no clean clothes to put on for the day. I am too lazy to go home to shower, change, and come back and kind of don’t want to. I make my way to the closet to look for a pair of Jensen’s sweats to put on after the quick shower. I open it and see a bunch of colors, heels, flats, and dresses (mostly). This is Danneel’s closet. Without thinking, I walk in and admire her clothes. I look through her clothes quickly before Jensen got back but it was already too late. He was standing by the doorframe, with his hands in his pockets, looking around in the closet.

“Jensen… I didn’t… I was looking for your closet… I’m sorry…” I said, looking down.

“What were you looking for,” he bluntly asked.

“Some… umm… clothes s-s-so I can take a quick shower…”

He started looking through the clothes and picked out a navy-blue maxi dress with baby blue flowers printed on them that was off the shoulders. He gave it to me and a towel and headed off to the bathroom knowing that the dress was not going to fit me because of my size. But I didn’t want to upset Jensen even more than he was already. I took my time with the shower, letting the hot water run down my back and calming down my mind from my self-destructive thoughts. I get out and head back to the room to change there instead. I grab my bra, tuck in the straps, and borrow one of Jensen’s boxer briefs. I look at the maxi dress laying on the bed. I Put it on and to my surprise, it is made of stretchy material and hugs my body in all the right places. I go back to her closet and look at the flats she has and surprisingly, are my size. I finish getting ready and head downstairs.

 

Jensen was on the phone with someone by the time I got there. He sounded and looked frustrated after hanging up and was clutching to his phone tightly.

“Hey…” I said in a small voice. He turned around and was taken aback at the sight of me that it made cross my arms over my abdomen, feeling insecure. “M-maybe I should… just change to yesterday’s clothes,” I said as I was already turning around to head back upstairs.

“No,” he protested, making me stop on my tracks. “You look absolutely stunning.” Jensen walks over to me and brushed a strand of hair and tucked it behind my ear. Just that small gesture gave me butterflies in my stomach. I look at him and he has this stressed look in his eyes. I put my hand on his cheek and instantly feel him relax at my touch.

“Are you okay,” I asked.

“I’m leaving for Vancouver next week and have been trying to find a nanny for the kids, so Gen won’t have to watch them for another year.” Oh, right. I forgot he’s leaving. My heart drops at the thought of not seeing him as often as I did this past summer.

“I’m sure Gen doesn’t mind watching the munchkins,” I said, trying to comfort him.

“She has three of her own and throwing mine in the mix has to take a toll on her. Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate her watching them this past year. I owe her a lot. I just want to get some of that weight off her shoulders.”

“Why don’t I watch them?”

Jensen looked at me with utter surprise but the thought of me watching the babies made him smile.

“What?”

I smiled and shrugged a little. “Well, you already know me, so do the kids, and you know how much I love them already. On top of that, I’m a nurse, so when they get sick they have their own personal nurse that you don’t have to pay for.”

“What about your job at the hospital?”

“Mmm… I can step down from charge nurse, go back to being with patients, become part time, 3x a week from 8am-12pm. We can ask Gen if she is okay with watching the twins for 4 hours while I’m at the hospital and during the school year, I can take JJ and the boys to school before I go in for work. On my days off from the hospital I’ll be with all the babies.” I can instantly see the whole world being lifted off Jensen’s shoulders at my suggestion.

“Wouldn’t Dr. Hunt be upset with you,” he asked.

“Well, he does owe me a favor for… um… assessing his bodily… problem… down south… months ago,” I giggled. Jensen laughed with me at my little story. I swore Hunt that I wouldn’t tell a soul.

“I am really lucky to have found you the day that I did,” he said. He bent down and kissed my lips. At first it was soft and gentle, then he ran his tongue on my bottom lip asking for entrance. I let him in and the kiss became deeper with such passion. My back was against the counter and I squealed when Jensen lifted me, so I can sit on the counter. I felt his lips turn into a small smile from his action. I put my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss even more. His hands were on my hips, gently gripping them. I felt his right hand ride up to cup my left breast. I broke the kiss and gently pushed his hand down, signaling him to stop.

“What’s wrong,” he asked.

“Nothing.”

“Did I do something wrong? Did I go too far?”

I cupped his cheek again and looked him in the eye. “You did nothing wrong. I promise.”

“Then what is it?” Worry and stress back and I felt him tense up again.

“Can we just take this slow,” I asked. “I really like where this is going, and I really like you Jensen. I really do. You’re different. A good different and I like it. I just don’t want to mess this up.”

He looks into my eyes and smiles at me. “Of course, babe. You’re worth the wait.”

“Thanks…” I give him a peck on the lips and jump down from the counter.

“Hey, uh, I know you just said that you want to take this slow but um… this just came to my mind,” he said.

“Spit it out, Ackles.” I can see that he swallowed thickly before he continued with his statement.

“Why don’t you move in to the house?”

I flinched at his question. What?  Move in with him and the kids? Won’t Gen and Jared think that this is way too fast?

“You don’t have to. I just thought I’d throw it out there to make it a little easier for you on taking care of the kids,” he said. Jensen does have a point thought. Being here would be easier. Not having to wake up so early to take the kids to school, the kids can sleep in their own home instead of at Gen’s.

“Okay,” I said.

“Really?”  
“Yeah. I mean, it’ll be easier like you said. I love those kids to death and will do anything for them. Seeing them every day will be the highlight of my day.”

“What about me,” he asked.

I wrap my arms around his neck to pull him closer to my body, my hand on the nape of his neck and slightly grazing my nails in his hair in that area. I look into his emerald eyes and pull him down close to my face, noses barely touching. His eyes were becoming heavy with lust and starts to lean in.

“I guess you too babe,” I said as leaned back before he could get the chance to touch my lips with his. “You’re the grand prize that will come to the door when you’re back home.” I give him a teasing smirk and let go to start walking away but he grabs my wrist and spins me around to look at him.

“You’re such a tease you know that,” he said.

“What? Me? A tease? I would never do such a thing.” He them embraces me in a hug, holding my arms down with no means for an escape and starts kissing my face. I laugh so hard that my stomach began to hurt. I keep trying to escape his iron tight grip, but I have no chance. He stops and gives me a kiss one more time, I then feel him release his grip and move his hands to cup my face. I take that chance to break the kiss and start running to the other direction.

“Catch me if you can Ackles,” I said as I started running up the stairs and taking two steps at a time.

“Can’t hide form me Lopez.” I’m already upstairs and I hear him running up. I see JJ’s room open and head there to hide. I start to shimmy to hide under the bed and listen very carefully to Jensen’s footsteps. He goes to every room before he comes in to JJ’s room.

“Come on babe. Where are you?” I hold in my laugh as he is making his way around the room. He’s already by the closet and I begin to shimmy out from under the bed. I get up and I see that he is in the closet and start to tip toe out of the room. I head to Zeppelin’s room, hoping to find some Nerf guns. There are two and are fulling loaded. I wait a while until I hear him go into the master bedroom. I leave a note in the middle of the hallway with the Nerf gun letting him know that this is war and must still find me and shoot me. I tiptoe to the kitchen and hide behind the island, out of view from the stairs. I hear him come down and try to hold in my laugh.

“You’re no ordinary girl, aren’t you babe,” he said. “Beautiful girl with a kid sized heart that loves the people she cares about and is not afraid to be a kid.” By now he took a step into the kitchen and I start to crawl to the width of the island as he was getting closer. He makes his way to the width of the island but I’m already on the other side. Jensen then heads to the bar table that is close by and I am in front of the bar table. He sighs, puts down his Nerf gun, and turns around to get himself a glass of whiskey. I take the chance to stand up slowly and face the Nerf gun towards him. He is still facing the alcohol as he finishes his drink and stops in his tracks when he turns around.

“Hi, honey!” I shoot my Nerf gun and we both start laughing.

“You are so getting it,” he said as he began to chase me to the second living room upstairs. I’m in front of the couch and he is behind it. Any move I make, he mirrors it. Jensen unexpectedly, to me, jumps over the couch and I was about to run but it was too late. His arms were around my waist and was pulling me back to him. I sat on his lap for a second and slid off to sit on the couch with arm around me. We were both having a hard time catching our breath at this point.

“I have never had this much with anyone. Not even Jared,” he said.

“Well Ackles, your life is about to get more and more interesting with me in it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would greatly be appreciated! Smut will eventually come in later chapters, after all this is a slow burn ^-^'


	8. Body Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out! Was working at a camp for most of the summer and had little time to be on the computer. School starts soon and I will try my best to at least upload a chapter every two weeks. 
> 
> Body Say - Demi Lovato

 

 

** Bella’s POV **

The move-in to Jensen’s was smooth. My house went on the market within a few days, sold all my furniture and kitchenware; whatever I wanted in Jensen’s place was packed and taken there by the movers. The hardest thing about moving in though, was packing Danneel’s things to make room for mine. The heartbreak and hurt on Jensen’s face when putting her things in boxes was too much to bare. When he went downstairs for lunch, I went back upstairs and kept a couple of Danneel’s things, including the navy-blue maxi dress I wore and a couple of more dresses that I liked and knew would fit.

By the end of the week, I was completely moved in and Jensen had to leave for Vancouver. I had the kids spend more time with their dad so I can have my time with him when I could. Once the kids were asleep, I was pretty much like a leech sitting next to Jensen on the couch. I kept apologizing for my behavior, but he thought it was cute. I fell asleep while we were watching a movie and Jensen woke me up to say goodbye and carry me upstairs to the bedroom. I playfully did not want to let go but I knew I had to.

Waking up the next day without Jensen in the house was a little weird. The kids seemed really used it, so I knew I had to get used to it as well. Jensen left me the paperwork for JJ’s school to take to the office. Looking at the paperwork before I dropped it off, I saw my name at the top of the emergency contacts list. I would have thought Gen would be the first one. It was nice to know that I was part of family already. Gen and I arranged to take the kids back to school shopping since school was 2 weeks away. Gen agreed to watch the kids for 4 hours while I was work and I would pick them up afterwards. On the days that I am off work, I take the kids to the movies or the park, sometimes we would bake some sweets.

Its been about three weeks since Jensen left for Vancouver. Every night before bed, the kids and I would FaceTime Jensen so we can at least see and so he can tell the kids goodnight before bed. I got the kids bathed and ready in their PJs so they can sleep right after the call. We all plopped on the couch with all three kiddos squeezed into my lap. I click Jensen’s name and it begins to ring. Jensen’s face came into view and I began to feel butterflies in my stomach.

“DADDY!” All three kids yelled with so much excitement at the view of their daddy.

“Hey kiddos! How was your day today?”

“We made cheesecake and it was good,” JJ exclaimed.

“Cheesecake?! I hope there’s some left for me to eat,” he said.

“Well, just pray that there is because I love cheesecake,” I said.

“Aww not going to save any for me,” he gave me some puppy eyes to convince me to save him a piece. It worked.

“What time are you going to be here Daddy,” JJ asked.

“Uncle Jared and I are going to be at the airport by 10am. I will for sure be there on your first day of school Birdie.”

“Yay!” JJ was slightly jumping up and down from excitement. The rest of the call were the twins babbling about the day and their toys. By the time they were done it was already 9pm.

“Alright babies say goodnight to Daddy,” I told them. They all took their turns saying goodnight and blowing Jensen a kiss.

“Are you done filming for the day?”

“Yeah. Just going to go out with Jared and Misha for dinner and then head back to the apartment.”

“Alright babes, I’ll text you later,” I said as I blew him a kiss through the screen and ended the call.

I read all the kids a story in JJ’s room before they all went to bed. Arrow and JJ were out within minutes and Zeppelin was the only one awake, so I continued the story for him. I moved Arrow and Zeppelin to the other bed so I can tuck JJ in the covers. I carry Arrow and walk with Zeppelin to their room to put them in their cribs. Just like every night, I sit on the rocking chair with Zeppelin in my lap and begin to sing “Baby Mine”. Just as he was closing his eyes, he started feeling for my face to make sure that I was still there with him. I held his hand in mine as I was finishing the song. I sat there with him for a couple of minutes just staring at his handsome face. This little boy became everything to the moment I laid eyes on him. I decided to take out my phone to take a picture of Zeppelin and I to send to his daddy. I closed my eyes and kissed Zeppelin’s forehead, the ceiling light beaming down on his angelic face looking so peaceful.

_Bella: How did this little boy capture my heart? Miss you Jensen._

I get up and put Zeppelin in his crib and I kiss both babies one more time before I leave the room.

_Jensen: I love this picture. You so motherly with him. Miss you too Babe. Can’t wait to see you and the kids and have you back in my arms._

_Bella: So, I’ve been told. Hehe. Can’t wait either. 3 weeks without you is a lot. Are you still having dinner with the guys or are you back in the apartment?_

_Jensen: Back in the apartment. I know it’s a lot, but I’ll be seeing you tomorrow. I’ll have you in my arms and kiss your sweet spot. I know you like that._ _😉_

Hmmm. Being a little flirtatious, I see. The memory of Jensen kissing my sweet spot sent butterflies to my stomach and heat down to my core. 2 can play at this game. I head to the closet and take out a box that Jensen never saw when I was moving in. I open the box and take out the red garment. It was my baby doll lingerie set that I bought for myself years ago but never wore it. I strip my clothes off and leave only my black bikini underwear on.  I put on the lingerie and suddenly, I feel so much confidence that I hardly ever felt. The sheer lace cupped my breasts perfectly with a floral design covering my nipples and the sheer mesh material flowing down to my hips. I reapply my red lipstick and ruffle my hair a little bit to give it some volume. I sit in front of the mirror on my knees with my legs apart and back arched, and then take the picture. I take a deep breath before I hit send

 

 _Bella: Well, this will be waiting for you at home._ _😉_

 _Jensen: Damn. You really look sexy in that._ _😉_

 _Bella: Yeah? You want me to be in this position? In bed? With you under me?_ _😉_

 _Jensen: I’m REALLY liking this side you. She should come out more often._ _😉_

_Bella: oh, she will be. Once you’re back home that it. This is all you’re getting tonight._

_Jensen: Aww. Come on babe. We were just getting started._

_Bella: I promise we will continue this when you get home. This is just a little tease. After all, I am a tease, right?_ _😉_

 _Jensen: Yeah, you are baby._ _😉_

 _Bella: Alright well, I’m going to bed. Have fun with picture_ _😉 Goodnight._ _😘_

 _Jensen: Oh, I will_ _😉_ _Goodnight_ _😘_

I smile at his last text and close my phone to put it on the nightstand. I was excited and nervous. Am I ready for this? All in all, I’m just glad that he is coming home.

 

 

My alarm goes off at 7am. I throw off the covers and get my things to shower. After getting ready, I go and get the kids and get them ready for breakfast. All three were extremely hyper that they could not finish their food. By 8:45am, I was getting them into the Nissan Rogue that Jensen got me so I would be able to take the kids around whenever I needed to. I was speechless at the grand gesture and my parents always to taught to always be grateful of what is given to me out of someone’s heart. No matter how big or how small.

I followed Gen in her car to the airport, so I won’t get lost in where I needed to be. Despite most airports should be the same, I usually like finding things out on my own than asking for help. All eight of us were waiting by the baggage claim; JJ jumping up and down next to me, Arrow playing with Odette by my feet, and Zeppelin my arms as always. We start seeing the flow of people coming through and my stomach started to form knots. I hold JJ’s hand while she holds Arrow’s, so they don’t go of running into the crowd of people. Then two tall men came into view, more Jared than Jensen but once I saw him, my heart began to burst. I put Zeppelin down so can run to dad with his sisters. All the kids yelling out “Daddy” as they hugged them. The happiness and joy on their faces is something that I will never forget.

Gen and I trailed behind the kids and Gen joined in on the hug with her family. I stayed a little behind the Ackles clan. I was not their mother, I was not his wife. I’ll just hug Jensen last. Jensen looks up at me and I give him a smile. He lets the kids go, stands up, and pulls me into a hug.

“I missed you so much,” he said.

“I missed you too.” I snuggle my fac into his chest and take in his scent. I try my best to hold in my tears, so I won’t scare him and worry everyone else. I pull away and he cups my face in his hands.

“Bella!” Jared’s voice broke my trance with Jensen and faced him. He grabbed me and pulled me into his big teddy bear hug that suffocates me, but I love them. The boys got their carry-ons and we all started heading to the cars. Zeppelin already asking to be carried while I held Arrow’s hand.

“Seems like Zeppelin doesn’t want to let you go, huh,” Gen said. I looked at Zeppelin and he gave me his big cheeky grin. The same big cheeky grin as his daddy’s.

“Well, I fell in love with this little boy the moment I met him, and he captured my heart,” I responded with a huge smile. “But I love all my babies the same.”

“What about me,” Jensen asked.

“You’re getting there. Zeppelin here takes the lead.” Everyone laughed at Jensen’s pouty face and Zeppelin’s triumph face.

The rest of the way, Gen and I made plans to have a BBQ at Jensen’s place tomorrow and just have be a small pool party with families, another singing around the campfire (requested by everyone). Jensen takes the wheel back home and all the kids were telling everything that had happened in the three weeks that he was gone. I added my own dramatic little details to make the kids laugh.

Back at home, all five of us decided to play some games and watch a movie before lunch. The kids had the time of their lived with their daddy. I step out from our movie to make some delicious sandwiches for everyone. The kids got simple ham and cheese sandwiches while Jensen and I got to eat my mom’s famous tortas. Jensen fell in love with the torta that I had to make him another one. While I was making the sandwiches though, Jensen would pass behind me and slightly graze his hand on my ass. Each time he would pass by, I gave him a sultry look letting him know that I knew what he was up to.

At the end of the day, all the kids were asleep by 8pm. Drained from all the excitement and fun of having their daddy back home. After putting Zeppelin down, I went back downstairs to clean up with kitchen. As I was finishing the last dish, I felt two arms wrap around my waist and chin resting my shoulder.

“God, I miss having you in my arms,” Jensen said.

“Missed you being home.” Just then, Jensen slowly started to kiss my shoulder and up to my sweet spot. I let out a small moan and he begins to feel my body. He wants me in the lingerie set, he’ll get it.

“Umm, Jensen,” I said as I turned to face him. “Do you mind cleaning the living room? I’m a little beat and going to head off to bed.”

Jensen had small disappointing look and let out a long deep breath. “Yeah, babe. I’ll see you upstairs.” He gave me a small kiss and started heading to our destinations. I quickly undress and leave my lacy black underwear on and put on the lingerie set. I opted out of the red lipstick and fluffed up my hair. I climbed up on the bed and made the same pose I did for the picture but with my hands in between my thighs. The doorknob rattles and the door begins to open. Jensen walks through and is taking in what was in front of him.

“You’re such a tease. Always keeping me on my toes,” he said.

“Mmm. But you like it though. Makes everything more…exhilarating.” I give Jensen another sultry look and he begins to walk towards me, then gives me a kiss on the lips. I cup his face, deepening the kiss and I lift myself up to my knees. I feel him move around, kicking off his shoes. Jensen places his hands on my waist, pulling me closer and I start to feel for the hem of his shirt. Once I find it, I quickly pull it off. I stand taller on the bed, with my breasts right under his chin and he begins to tightly squeeze my ass making me moan a little. He then runs his hands down to my calves and pulls me off my feet, making me bounce on the mattress. You know, like Ross did to Rachel when Ross was jealous of the animal sex.

Jensen hovers over me, eyes boring into me with such love and lust. He kisses me again and begins to leave trails of kisses from my neck, to my sweet spot and staying there a couple of minutes. Sending shivers up and down my spine and making me breathless. Goes across my collar bone, down to the valley of my breasts and begins looking for the bottom of the set and pulls it off me and resumes his kissing trail. Ending right under my navel and gently kisses along my panty line. Jensen hooks his fingers to my underwear and yanks it off quickly.

“You know,” he said. “I really like you in the lingerie, but I do prefer you without anything.”

“But its not fair that you’re still partially dressed,” I said as I propped myself on my elbows.

“And what are you going to do about it, Baby Girl?” The lust in his eyes became more prominent and turned me on even more. He wants me to take control, I’ll take control. I slide to the edge of the bed with Jensen on his knees between my legs. I slightly graze my fingernail along his jawline, my lips almost touching his and moving my head around to tease him a little bit. My right hand going on the nape of his neck and my fingers going into his hair, I grab a handful of his hair and slightly pull his head back so he can look at me.

“Pants. Off. Now. Ackles,” I demanded. Jensen was surprised and stood up slowly. I lean back on my hands and just stare at hm as he was unbuttoning his pants. I bit my lip when I saw the big bulge coming from his boxed briefs. I sat farther back on the bed and propped my legs up, giving Jensen an open invitation. He quickly hovers over me again and kisses me with such desire. His hands go to my underwear, fingers hooked at the top and yanks them off. His hand goes to my core, one finger sliding up and down slit and finally landing on my clit. I let out a moan as Jensen is massaging my clit in circles and without warning, he pumps two fingers into me, making me whimper at the pressure.

“Are you okay,” he asked.

“Yeah, just… it feels good.” Jensen continued fingering me and my hand went directly to his bulge. It felt massive in my hand that I went under his boxer briefs and began to stroke him. He groaned in my ear at the contact and the movement, turning me on even more and making me stroke him faster and faster. The faster I went, the faster he fingered me and sending me close to the edge.

“Oh god Jensen! I’m going to come!”

“Come for me baby,” he said as he curled his fingers and hit my G-Spot that sent me to the edge, and I held on to Jensen as I rode out my orgasm. Once my orgasm subsided, Jensen brought his wet fingers to my lips and I started to suck on my own taste.

“Damn, I didn’t think you would be a dirty girl,” he said. I sucked on his middle finger and smiled at him.

“You’re about to get to know her.”

The excitement in his eyes made him take off his boxer briefs, springing his cock to lie. I bit my lip again at the size of him. It was… massive. I get up from the bed and make my way over to Jensen. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his lips aggressively. I immediately turn us around to throw Jensen on the bed. I climb on the bed and onto him to straddle Jensen and out my hand on his chest.

“In this position, I’m in control,” I said as I bent down and kissed him one more time.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said with such sultry in his voice that turned me on even more. I stand on my knees and align my entrance with his cock. Once the tip is aligned, I slowly sink down. The sounds coming from Jensen were music to my ears. I take in the pain that came with sinking down for a couple of seconds and once I was stretched; I slightly leaned forward, arched my back, and began to ride him. Moans coming from both of us escaped our lips with each thrust that was made. I alternated between speeds to give him as much pleasure as I could give him. My legs were giving out, but I was not done with him. I sped up, making the clapping noise as our skin made contact. My moans became faster and higher and just as I was about to explode with ecstasy, Jensen grabs me and turns me over to my back, so he is on top of me.

“My turn,” he growled. Jensen slowly began thrusting into me and clamped his mouth on my right nipple. He gently sucked on it and would swirl his tongue around it too.

“Baby, I’m so close,” I whimpered. Once I said that, Jensen sped up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, giving him a better angle. My walls clenched, making me dig my nails on his back, leaving long red marks. My walls began to flutter with so much ecstasy running through my veins.

“JENSEN!” He wasn’t too far behind with his orgasm, pumping his seed into me. We were both breathless and sweaty. Jensen’s face was on the crook of my neck, his breath sending shivers down my spine while we both rose out our orgasms. Jensen rolled over next to me and I laid my head on his chest.

“God, that was amazing,” he said. “You’re amazing. I would never think that you like to take control of the bedroom.”

“It’s usually the quiet ones that are the wildest in bed,” I giggled.

“You got that right, Babe.” He then puled me closer to him and kissed my forehead. We cuddled in silence and it was nice listening to his heartbeat. Being next to someone that I adored, who I cared about; and who, at that moment, I knew I wanted to love ever so deeply; I fell into a deep sleep within minutes. With that deep sleep, came a dream that I was holding a yellow blanket. Just a yellow blanket, nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated! :3


	9. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter! It centers more around the relationship between Bella and JJ than Bella and Jensen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hero - Mariah Carey

 

>  

 

I woke up the next morning in cuddled in Jensen’s arms. His face snuggled in my hair, arms wrapped around my waist, and looking to peaceful. Same peaceful look as Zeppelin’s. I slowly turn my self around to face him, hoping I wouldn’t wake him up. I snuggled up to his chest and took in his scent. Cinnamon and pine trees. The smell that seems to calm my nerves in an instant. I take another deep breath and remember the night before, the most amazing night I’ve ever had in a long time. Then, I remember the dream I had. I was holding  a yellow blanket but there was nothing in that blanket. “It’s your fault” was being repeated over and over again in the background.

“Babe. Babe, wake up!”

“Huh!” I quickly sat up from the bed. I didn’t realize I fell back to sleep.

“Hey, breath baby. You’re having another panic attack,” Jensen said. Am I? Then I realized I couldn’t control my breathing, started scratching my chest, and continued to cry. Jensen immediately grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap. I curled up into a ball, he hugged me so tight, and rocked me back and forth. We continued like that for about 5 minutes.

“Do you want to talk about it,” he sincerely asked.

I shook my head a little. “It was just a nightmare. No big deal.”

“It sure looked like more than a nightmare.” I looked up to meet Jensen’s eyes. His eyes so full of worry, wanting to know, and wanting a way to comfort me. Am I ready to tell him the truth? To tell him that part of my life that I wish I could never relive? I cup his face with one hand and give him a kiss.

“It was just a nightmare. Promise.”

 

The next day was full of family  fun before JJ’s first day of school on Monday morning. Big breakfast with some cartoons on TV, playtime at the park, a healthy lunch, and naptime for the babies. JJ still had some school supplied to get and I needed to get some grocery shopping done for the week. Jensen stayed behind, so I can have some quality time with JJ. We arrive at Target and head straight to the school supplies section to get JJ’s things out of the way and then head to groceries. I have her on list duty while I get the things she tells me from the list. We are by the produce section and JJ decides to pick and bag the apples but gets too many at time that a couple of them fall to the floor. We laugh at our little dilemma and start picking up the apples.

“Here you go little darlin,” someone said.

“Thank you mister!” I turn around to see and thank the person that helped JJ  But my heart stopped at the sight of who it was. It can’t be…

“Alex…” I managed to say.

“Hey Bella,” he said as he looked up from JJ to me. He still looked the same; black hair neatly combed, mustached and soul patch still on his face, purple t-shirt with straight leg jeans and black Converse. Alex looked me up and down and gave me the smile that I once fell head over heels for.

“It’s been a long time since I last saw you,” he said. “You look great.”

“What are you doing here,” I coldly asked. I slowly pushed JJ behind me so he won’t continue talking to her.

“Well, I’m shopping…”

“No. What are you doing in Austin? You have no family ties here in Texas.”

“Neither did you when you left me but yet here you are with no family,” he responded. Anger filled his eyes when he mentioned me leaving him. I began to walk away in fear of hurting JJ and me.

“She does have family,” JJ proudly said from behind. Perfect… Alex looked from me to JJ and the anger left his eyes instantly.

“Really? Who,” he asked JJ as he knelt down to be eye level with her. She tried to go forward but I kept my hand on her chest to prevent her from doing so.

“She had me and my brother and my sister and my daddy. And we all love her,” she said.

“Is that so? What’s your name little darlin?”

“Honey…” I began to say.

“Justice Jay but everyone calls me JJ!”

“Well, look at you! You know I loved your mom once upon a time,” he said. He really thinks I’m her mom…

“I’m not her mom,” I said without thinking. “I’m just a nanny for the kids.” I immediately regret ever saying that. I wish I could take it all back.

“But you are like my mom…” JJ said with so much hurt in her voice that it broke my heart into a million pieces.

Alex got up to slightly hover over me. “Now look at what you did. You broke JJ’s heart. She actually sess you like a mom but you completely shot her down. Shame on you Bella. Everything you touch gets broken. First it was him, then it was us, our family, and now her. It’s always your fault.”

His words cut me so deep. I felt so small and so vulnerable, I wanted to cry and scream but I kept my composure to not scare JJ.

“JJ, honey, it’s time to go,” I said as we began to walk away with our things.

“Don’t worry JJ,” Alex yelled out. “Bella will say sorry to you. See you around baby cakes!”

MY whole body shudders at the pet name…

 

The whole ride home was silent. I kept looking at the rearview mirror, hoping I would catch JJ’s eye but she kept looking out the window with a heartbroken expression written all over her face. As soon as I parked the car, JJ quickly got off the car and ran inside and I trailed behind her, forgetting the groceries.

“JJ,” I yelled out. “JJ please!” But she ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door.

“Woah. What’s going on?” Jensen came into view from the back patio.

“Nothing. She’s just upset,” I said.

“Why is she upset? What happened Bella?”

“Look, I’m going to get the bags from the car,” I said as I began to walk out the door but Jensen grabbed my forearm and firmly pulled me back.

“Come on Baby Cakes, tell me what happened to our little girl.” Again, I felt so repulsed by that name that I actually wanted to throw up right there. I pulled my arm back from his grip and looked him dead in the eye.

“Don’t ever call me that again,” I said with such disgust in my voice. “I said something that her and I regret it and she hates me for it. Now, I’m going to get the bags before I have another emotional breakdown.”

I left to get the bags without letting Jensen respond. I kept a poker face the whole time and throughout making dinner. Jensen went up to be with HIS daughter. I only went upstairs to get the babies in the living room while cooking. Jensen came back downstairs after an hour and a half. He was across from me on the kitchen island and just stared at me.

“She won’t talk to me,” he said.  “She usually tells me everything, Bella. But not this one. Whatever you said, hurt her really bad…”

“I KNOW!” I snapped. MY outburst made Jensen flinch. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I continued.

“I’m sorry… um, I can try to talk to her.” I went upstairs to get to JJ’s room before Jensen can tell me anything else. I get to her door and knocked.

“Go away Daddy.”

“It’s not your daddy,” I said as I walked through the open door. “It’s me Pumpkin.” JJ looked in my direction. Her eyes were red and puffy along with button nose from the crying session she just had. I still can’t believe I hurt this sweet little girl…

“I don’t want to talk to you Bella,” she said as she face the other direction.

“I know and you don’t have to. I can do all the talking and you can just listen.”

Silence.

“Listen, Pumpkin. I’m sorry for what I said. I know it hurt so much. I regret even saying those words and wish I could take it back. I wish… I wish I was your mom. You’re this sweet little girl who loves princesses, dress up, tea parties. I love everything about. I love so much, I would cry if something were to happen to you…” At this point, she was already looking at me.

“I wish I was your mom…”

“But you are like my mom,” she said. “You take care of me and Arrow and Zeppelin and Daddy. You feed us, you play with us, you take us to fun places, you teach us, you make me happy. You make Daddy happy. Just like Mommy did.”

She gets up and gives me a tight hug. I embrace her with so much love and appreciation. I want to cry so much at that moment.

“I love you Bella,” she confessed. That did it for me. Tears streamed down my face. “Can I please call you Mama?”

I let go and smiled through my tears. “Of course you can, Pumpkin.” I kissed her forhead and hugged her a little longer. After 5 minutes, we head downstairs to eat dinner with everyone else. Jensen was happy to see J be her usual self.

 

After putting all three kids to sleep, Jensen was getting ready for bed and I was getting ready for a hot shower. After today’s events, a hot shower is much needed.

“So what made JJ talk,” he asked as he was getting out of his clothes to get into his sleepwear.

“I apologized for what I said that hurt her and she started saying things that made me feel happy.”

“Like what?”

“Well,” I smiled. “I was like a mom. I take care of her, the babies, and you; I feed them, play with them, teach them, take them to fun places. I make them happy and I make you happy. Just like her mommy did…” Jensen came towards me and embraced me so tightly.

“You are a mom. Everything she said to you is true,” he said. “You care and love the kids like if they were your own. You’re everyting that makes a mom that Danneel was and you’re being yourself. You’ve made me the happiest man to see you take these munchkins in.”

“You know what she asked me?”

“What,” he asked.

“She asked me if she can call me Mama…”

“Mama,” he repeated. “I like the sound of that. “We both smiled and he picked up my chin to give me a kiss. I break away from our kiss to head to the shower. The hot water hitting my skin relaxes me so much that today’s event hit me like a train and began to cry uncontrollably. I cried so much and so loud that Jensen came into the shower and hugged me tight from behind, with no regards to getting wet in his sleepwear. We sit down on the shower floor and stay like that for 30 minutes as I continued to cry.

“Do you want to talk about it,” he asked.

I sink down a little bit and held on to Jensen a little tighter.

“Just please be patient with me,” I pleaded. “There’s so much I want to tell you but I’m just not ready…”

“Okay…” he said as he kissed my hair. “Whenever you’re ready, I’m here to listen.”

“Thank you…”

What did I ever do to deserve a man like Jensen…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


	10. Skyscraper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyscraper - Demi Lovato

** **

 

 

** Jensen’s POV **

I woke up the next morning to finding the other side of the bed empty. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and quickly scanned the room to find Bella in a matching bra and underwear set, looking for some clothes. I slowly get out of bed and make my way towards her.

“Good morning sunshine,” I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. I snuggled my face in to her hair and breathed in her scent; fruity but not too citrusy. Sweeter than anything. Kind of like a cherry.

“Good morning handsome,” she said. “How was your sleep?”

“Good. How was yours,” I asked. I felt her tense up at the question.

“Um… good.” I knew she was lying but I didn’t want to push it. She turns around to face me and wraps her arms around my neck. She places a soft kiss on my lips, and I pull her in for a deeper one. My hands are on her hips and begin to kiss a trail down her neck to her sweet spot that’s at the crook of her neck.

“Mmm Jensen…” she moaned I my ear. “We have to get ready for JJ’s first day of school and get the twins ready too.”

I continued leaving tendered kisses in her sweet spot. “We got time. It’s only 6:30am and school doesn’t start until 8am.”

“What about breakfast?”

“I know you can whip up something quick. Come on, we’ll be quick. 10mins tops.”

I was still hovering over her sweet spot, feeling her shiver in my arms, and she was breathing hard at this point. “Fine. 10mins starts now, babe.”

I smile at her agreement and plant a kiss on her lips. My hands move to her ass, giving them a tight squeeze, and lift her up to have her legs wrap around my waist. I lead us to the bed and gently put her down. I continue kissing her and begin to lower my hand down to her right breast and then to her clit. I make my way under her panties and start making circular motions over her clit. She starts to moan and move around at the motion. I slowly start leaving trails of kisses down her body, admiring every single part and every single curve she has. Once I get just below her navel, I gently take off her panties and set them aside. I put her legs over my shoulders and begin to leave tender kisses on her inner thighs. With each one, there’s movement and sounds of pleasure coming the woman above me. I clamp my mouth over clit and make circular motions with my tongue.

 

 

“Oh…Jensen…” she says. Bella runs her fingers through my hair and grips me tight. She start to move her hips in rhythm with my tongue and I put two fingers in her entrance. I start pumping in and out and she squirms even under my grip.

“OH god Jensen! I’m getting close,” she whispered. I start to go faster and curl my fingers inward to hit her spot. I use my other hand to keep her hips down.

“Oh…my…god…” she released and kept my head locked between her legs as she rode out her orgasm. Once she loosened her grip, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and make my way beside her. We lay in bed for another couple minutes and admire her beauty. A light sheen of sweat making her skin gleam, her black hair spread out across the pillow, and her eyelashes fluttering as she is bathing the ecstasy of her orgasm. She looks up at me with clear blue eyes.

“What,” she asked with a smile.  

“Nothing. Just admiring your beauty.” I placed my hand on the side of her face and feel her relax a lot more as she exhales. Bella kisses the inside of my palm before she gets up and straddles me. Still with no panties, she aligns herself with my erection and I get even more turned on. She leans down and kisses me with such love and appreciation.

“Maybe I should return the favor, don’t you think?”

“As much as I would that babe, we have to get ready so we can get the kids ready.” She smiles and leans down for another kiss. She starts making her way down, leaving a kiss trail; all while massaging the head of my erection. I close my eyes and moan at the pleasurable sensation. She’s already by my dick and she looks up to smile at me.

“Well, there’s always later.” She gets up and puts on her panties.

“You’re such a tease,” I groaned.

“You’re the one that brought her out, so deal with it Ackles,” she winked and made her way to the closet.

 

 

 

We get to JJ’s school by 7:40am along with the Padaleckis. The boys don’t leave Bella’s side as the talk about who is the better superhero: Batman or Superman. As we’re waiting for all the kids to go into the classrooms, I notice some parents looking our way, talking and possibly taking pictures. I never really had that conversation with Bella when it comes to dating a celebrity. I just hope it doesn’t discourage her from the relationship.

“Hey, hon. Are you okay?” Her sweet voice pulled me away from my thoughts. I look down at her big, bright blue eyes.

“Yeah, just lost in thought,” I said. “I do need to talk to you about something though.”

“Is it about the people taking pictures and possibly tweeting away that Mr. Jensen Ackles probably has a new girl in his life,” she smiled. “Don’t worry. I knew it came with the territory of dating you.”

“You wouldn’t care if I was affectionate with you in public?”

“That’s your call, Ackles. I know your fandom is huge and some might not be happy at the fact that you moved on, but I know most of them will.”

I was taken aback by her calmness of the whole thing. She is so incredibly understanding of everything that I do and everything that comes with it. I put my arm around her and gave her kiss on the cheek. We immediately hear a few gasps around us, and we laugh a little.

“Well, looks like Twitter is going to be a housefire.” JJ and the boys started walking away with their classmates to their classrooms. Each one turned around to wave goodbye to every one of us.

After leaving the school, we decided to go to the park with Jared and Gen to kill some time and so the kids can play around. All four adults were kitting on the bench while Zeppelin, Arrow, and Odette were having the time of their lives playing around in circles.

“So,” Gen started. “Someone is popular on Twitter already.”

“What,” Bella said in disbelief. “You can’t be serious?”

‘Ohhh yeah! There’s a picture floating around of Jensen kissing your cheek. Here. Let me show you.” Gen takes out her phone and started scrolling though Twitter. She finds it and hands it to Bella.

“Wow,” she said. “Word spreads around quickly in the fandom. “LOOKS LIKE JENSEN HAS SOMEONE NEW! SHE’S REALLY PRETTY!’”

“Well, they’re not lying,” I said. There were many responses to the picture. Almost all of them were positive and were saying that they were happy for me. That I finally found someone after Dee. I am happy. I never thought I would find someone. Specifically, her, a strong, beautiful woman.

A few minutes later, Arrow and Odette came running towards us with Zeppelin nowhere in sight.

“Arrow, where’s Zep?” She looked at me and shrugged.

“I dunno daddy.” Her words turned my body ice cold. Never in my life have I ever felt this fear of the possibility of losing one of my children. I get up from the bench and begin looking for Zeppelin.

“Zep! Zeppelin!” Fear running through my veins and tears forming in my eyes. I run my hands though my hair and start looking everywhere from the same spot. I turned once more to see Jared and Bella heading towards me.

“Hey honey,” Bella said as she took my face in her hands. “We’re going to find him, okay? Gen is staying with the girls and Jared and I will help you.”

 

 

** Bella’s POV **

For the next few minutes; Jensen, Jared, and I continue looking for Zeppelin. I do my best to remain calm for Jensen’s sake because if I don’t, I’m scared of what it will do to him. I immediately spot a little boy by the slide and recognize its Zeppelin. I ran towards the baby boy and scoop him up.

“Oh, sweet baby boy! You scared us…”

“I sowwy Mama…” he said.

“Its okay. As long as you’re safe.”

“So,” a familiar voice said. “This munchkin also calls you mom.”

I look to my right and see the last person I have ever wanted to see.

“Alex…” I whispered.

“Hey Baby Cakes. I missed you.”

“What are you doing here,” I demanded.

“Oh, you know,” he began. “Just walking around the park and bumped into this little guy who seemed lost. Ha. You sure know how to keep an eye on kids. You wouldn’t want to lose them, right?”

“What…”

“What? That you suddenly take the role of a mom and can’t seem to keep an eye on them? Possibly losing a child. AGAIN. Pathetic. You could never do anything right.”

I was so stunned at his words, I never noticed when Jensen approached us.

“Hey buddy! You’re okay. You scared us there.”

“Good thing he was found,” Alex said.

“Yeah, safe in his mama’s arms.”

“Um, we should go Jensen,” I said. I wanted to leave as soon as possible. This whole encounter started to become suffocating.

“You’re not going to say bye, Bella? Not even a thank you?”

“Why should I,” I spat.

“You two know each other,” Jensen asked.

“Oh yeah,” Alex said. “We go way back. I’m Alex by the way. Bella and I were together for a few years. But everything got ruined.”

“What do you mean by everything got ruined,” Jensen asked.

No no no no no….

“Jensen, we should go,” I pleaded.

“Oh she didn’t tell you? How she ruined everything good that we had?”

“Alex, stop…”

“She’s can’t give you what you want”

“Stop, please…”

“Dude, you better shut your trap before I do something I might regret,” Jensen said.

“You’re her Knight in Shining Armor, aren’t you? The one JJ was talking about.”

Jensen’s faced twisted from annoyance to complete anger at the mention of JJ. I turn to where Jared was and pleaded him to help. He started jogging over, hoping he would get here before it got out of hand.

 

 

“How the fuck do you know my daughter, you fucking asshole?”

Alex looked at me and smirked.

“She didn’t tell you that either did she? She never does anything right.”

“Hey Jensen. We should go before this gets out of hand.” Jared was by Jensen at this point.

“Please Jensen. Lets just go, please…” He thought about it for a moment before he turned to start walking. The smile on Alex’s face made me what to punch him and scream at him.

“You know,” he started. “One thing that she knows how to do right is please a man. I’m sure you already know that JENSEN. She gives it up so quick.”

In a blink of an eye, Jensen turns around and lunges towards Alex, but Hared was able to stop him before it became physical.

“Jensen! Jensen! He is not worth.” Jared, with all his might, pushed him back. The anger in his face scared me the most. Jensen walked towards Alex with Jared placing his hand on his chest in case anything goes down. The boys were already face to face.

“Listen asshole,” Jensen said. “Don’t ever go near my family again. That includes Bella. I may not know everything that happened between you two, but you are in no way to talk or even humiliate a woman the way you did. If I come to find out that you encounter her or my children, I have no problem calling the cops or kicking your ass myself.”

The smug on Alex’s face faltered down to a clenched jaw and flared nostrils. I recognize that facial expression anywhere, the one that would scare for the rest of my life. The one that sent me to the hospital. The one that made me leave my home for the safety of myself and my family. Zeppelin started crying in my arms from the hostile atmosphere happening around us. I hold on to him and to comfort him the best that I could. Jensen was already walking away with Jared right behind him.

“He just started crying,” I said as Jensen was in front of me. I couldn’t read his face as he locked eyes with mine. I couldn’t tell if he was upset with me, furious with me, or is done with me… He stuck his hands out to Zeppelin, I placed him in his arms, and they started walking to the girls. I look back to where Alex stood, he locked eyes with mine, sending chills down my back and he began walking away.

“Are you okay,” Jared asked.

“Not really…”

“Ex of yours?”

“Yeah…”

“Does Jensen know?”

“Not everything…”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry right there on the spot and crumble and wish that the world would stop. I know that Jared is just as worried and as pissed of as his best friend. I want to tell him everything, to get everything out there and off my chest. Jared cares and wants to know how he can help a friend. I appreciate that so much from him and his wife.

“I should tell Jensen first before I tell anyone else,” I whispered. “Promise to tell you once I tell him.”

Jared gave me one loving hug and a kiss on the forehead before we walked back to the group. I told Gen that I would tell her everything when I could regarding the situation. I take Arrow in my arms and said our goodbyes to everyone. The whole ride home was pure silence mixed with anger and worry. I kept looking at Jensen, but he kept his eyes on road, never looking my way. We get home and put the babies down for a nap. Jensen was the first one out of the room and I followed a few minutes after.

I get downstairs and he is in the outside patio, drinking whiskey. His back facing the living room, and him looking towards the lake; thoughts possibly going a million miles per hour. I approach the patio and my anxiety begins to rise. Jensen is looking towards the lake, not even looking at me when I got to the other side of the table.

“Who the hell was that,” he asked coldly.

I wrapped my arms around myself, preparing for an outburst and to hold myself together.

“Remember when we talked about dating after losing someone? And then I met someone just as close to the one I lost?

“That was him?”

I nodded and held myself tighter.

“He sure was a fucking dick,” he said as he downed the last of the whiskey.

“He wasn’t like that at first…”

 

 

_**Four Years Ago** _

_“Hey girl, are you a parking ticket because you got fine written all over you,” someone smoothly said as he slid onto the barstool._

_“Ha! Nice pickup line,” I said. “I’ll give you that.” This guy was handsome. Brown eyes, black thick brows kept, black hair slicked back, facial hair a major PLUS. Light blue button up shirt with black slacks and black and white Converse. Dressy but comfy._

_“Had to use it on someone as pretty as you,” he said._

_I looked at him suspiciously. “I’m sure you say that to all the girls.”_

_“What makes you say that,” he asked._

_“Oh, come on. A guy like you hitting on a girl like me who, by the way, is drunk and alone at a club bar. There are other girls here besides me.”_

_“But you’re the one that caught my attention the most,” he smiled. His smile was breathtaking._

_“I’m just a girl at a bar,” I said._

_“Well, I’m just a guy at a bar,” he said. “I’m Alex by the way.”_

_“Isabella. But everyone calls me Bella.”_

_ **A Years and a Half Later** _

_“We’re officially moved into our apartment!” I jumped up and down from the excitement._

_“Now that we have our own place; we can watch movies, stay up late; do things whenever we want to do,” Alex said as he came up behind me and started kissing my sweet spot._

_“Mmm… Babe, stop,” I said smiling. He turned me around and picked me up. He kissed me with so much love, he was probably the closest thing to him…_

_“I love you, Bella”_

_“I love you too, Alex…”_

_4 Months Later_

_I placed the box, with the surprise in it, on the bed waiting for Alex to get home. I hear the keys jingle and the door open and close. Footsteps getting closer to the bedroom and he comes into view._

_“I have a surprise for you,” I said._

_“What is it,” he asked._

_“Well, if I tell you it won’t be surprise now would it? Open the box!”_

_Alex goes towards the bed and opens the box. He pulls out a stick and his face goes from confusion to extreme happiness._

_“Are you serious!?”_

_I smiled big and nodded. “Yes! We’re pregnant babe! We’re having a baby!”_

**_One Month Later_ **

_It was around 8am and woke up to severe stomach pains. Or cramps. I throw the sheets over and witness a pool of my own blood on the fitted cover and the rest of the sheets. I immediately begin to panic. Am I having a miscarriage? Alex had left to work early, so I called the ambulance and called my mom to meet me at the hospital. By the time the ambulance arrived, the cramping and become so severe, I had passed out walking towards the door to open it for the paramedics. The hospital admits me immediately and my mom was already there. I am crying my eyes out, hyperventilating because I feared losing the baby._

_The OB comes in quickly to get an ultrasound to make sure the baby was okay. We’re all sitting there in silence trying to listen for a heartbeat. One minute, nothing. Two minutes, nothing. Three minutes, nothing. The OB stops and looks at me with sincere eyes._

_“I’m sorry honey,” she said. “There is no heartbeat…”_

_According to my mom, as soon as the OB said that there was no heartbeat, I screamed bloody murder. I do not remember that ever happening. I get a D &C and get sent home after a couple of hours. I was catatonic all the way home and my mom tried to talk to me, but I couldn’t. I just wanted to be home and tell Alex. How was I going to tell him? My mom gets to the couch, gets the extra blankets, and tucks me in before giving me a kiss and left. I didn’t want her to leave but at the same time, I did not want her to see me like this. Once I am left alone and wait 5mins, I cry uncontrollably until I had no more tears left to cry. Alex got home a couple hours later and notices me on the couch. I do hear him asking me what is wrong, but I couldn’t bring myself to say anything. He kisses me and goes to the bedroom._

_“What the fuck,” was what I heard him say when he say the sheets on the bed. He comes back to where I was and sat down with worry in his eyes._

_“What the fuck happened on the bed Bella!?”_

_“I…I…I lost the baby…” I whispered. “I had a miscarriage…”_

_Once the words came out, there was a flip of a switch in him. From worry to complete, utter rage…_

 

“After I told him that I lost the baby, he kept saying that it was my fault…” Tears were streaming down my face at this point. I felt so raw and so vulnerable telling Jensen everything, but at the same time I felt this weight get lifted off my shoulders.

“He would start calling me names, say that I’m worthless, and that nobody would want to be with me, so I might as well stay with him since he was the only one that loved me. I stopped eating, I stopped seeing my friends, here and there I would see my family but that was rare. I became so depressed that I just wished that I could sleep forever and not wake up…”

“One night, he came home drunk and the whole cycle with him started again that I completely blocked out everything he would tell me, but his time it was different… I was sitting on the couch reading my favorite book and he comes behind me, grabs my hair, and drags me to the bedroom. He starts to physically abuse me…”

 

 

I choked out the last word and everything around me crumbles. I’m already on the floor, on my knees and Jensen runs to my side and hugs me tight.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry this happened to you. No one should ever deserve to be treated like that. You deserve so much more. You deserve love, you deserve happiness, you deserve to be in a safe haven. I’m sorry for being so cold to you…”

“You didn’t know. I didn’t tell you… after that night, the abuse became a weekly thing. The last time he did it, he threatened to kill me or kill my family if I went to the authorities… I couldn’t risk that Jensen. My niece and nephews came to my mind and I would die if something were to happen to them… I waited a few weeks before I left him without notice. I went to my parents and my siblings and told them everything. I told them that for the safety of them and the kids, I needed to leave. To get away from LA as far as I could, so I booked a flight to Austin and left that same day.”

“I cried even more because I left my kids behind. They became the world to me because I lost one and wanted something that was close even close to a child and it was them. That’s why I got so attach to JJ and the twins so quickly. They mean the world to me, Jensen. I’d do anything for those babies…”

He smoothed down my hair and kissed my forehead. “I know. That’s one of the things that made me attracted to you. You care for them like if they were your own. I love it when they call you ‘Mama’.”

We sit there for a few minutes, taking in everything that is being said. I buried my face in his chest to be able to calm myself down so I can gather myself up before we would pick up the eldest Ackles child.

“How does he know JJ,” Jensen asked. “I need to know how he knows my – OUR daughter.”

I took a deep breath in and told him everything that went down the day before at Target. Told him how he made me the bad person of the situation so JJ can hate me. Jensen held me tighter and reassured me that JJ nor the twins would ever hate me.

“You probably hate me…” I whispered. Jensen let go and placed his hands on my face. Brushing every strand of hair out of my face so he can see me.

“Isabella, I could never hate you. You came into my life unexpectedly and I never once, would regret ever meeting a woman like you. You put everyone else before yourself, you accepted my kids when we started dating. That was one thing that I was afraid when I would start dating after Dee. You accepted me and the kids with such loving arms. You can come to me and tell me anything, you can trust me with anything. I am your safe haven. I am your home, just like you are mine. Whenever I leave for the show or for interview or the cons, I will always come back to you. I love you…”

My eyes shot up at the three little big words that came from his lips. Did he really say what I think he said? Does he really mean it?

He smiled at my reaction. “I know this is probably not the best time to tell you that, but I do. I love you Bella. I knew from the moment you accepted the kids. The moment that you walked towards me when we were at the hospital, I knew you were someone that would change my life forever. I will love you and I will protect you from anything or anyone…”

“I love you too Jensen…” I’m crying even more, but I am smiling. He smiles back at me and kisses me with passion. He is the one, he is the man that I know will never hurt me. He is the man I deserve after two life altering events. Jensen Ross Ackles is the one…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated! :3


	11. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't Want to Miss a Thing - Aerosmith

** **

 

** Bella’s POV **

The week after the encounter at the park, Jensen had gotten me two body guards for the safety of me and the kids. At first, I felt suffocated of even having one that it caused numerous arguments between us. But I came to ignore them as I did my daily activities outside of the house. Weeks passed and there was no sign of Alex anywhere. I would ask Jensen if he can call off the body guards, but he would not budge. We came to an agreement that they would not be present when I was working at the hospital.

              The holidays started rolling around and for Halloween, JJ wanted to do a group theme which came out be Tangled. JJ and I were Rapunzel, Jensen was Flynn Rider, and the twins were Maximus and Pascal. I spent so much time on their costumes that I had to buy mine online. Thanksgiving, we went to Jensen’s hometown to visit his family. I was welcomed to the family with open arms; Mama Ackles is the sweetest, loving mother I have ever met, Papa Ackles immediately called me his daughter, Mackenzie became a best friend, and Josh reminded me of my own brother. The whole Ackles family was loving and warm that I did not once feel like an outcast.

              In between Thanksgiving and Christmas, Jensen was hardly ever home as it was also con season. I kept myself and the kids busy as much as I could to distract us from his absence. I honestly do not know who it was the hardest for: me or the kids? I did my best to keep my smile on my face so they would not worry. I held my tears in during our nightly FaceTime calls and immediately let them out when I went to bed.

              Christmas was around the corner and Jensen was coming home for the week. All of us were extremely excited to have him home for a whole week. I was wrapping the last of the presents the night before Jensen’s arrival to have everything under the tree, ready for Christmas. Jensen wanted to go with my family for Christmas, but my parents were visiting Mexico, my sister visiting her in-laws in Utah, and my brother with his in-laws in LA. He was bummed but I promised him that we will visit them soon.

              On the morning of the 23rd, both Ackles and Padalecki clans went to the airport to pick up the boys. Every reunion was the same, all of us running to our guy. This time though, I did not stay behind. We get home and had movie day with popcorn and pizza. All three kids cuddled up next to their daddy; Jensen was starting to fall asleep to the movie, JJ sucking her thumb as she snuggled up to his side, Arrow snuggled up on the other side and drooling a little, and Zeppelin on his chest snuggled up to Jensen’s neck. I knew I had to take a picture and quickly took my phone out to do so. After I took the picture, I get up to start cleaning before dinner.

              “Hey sweetheart,” he said in a quiet, husky voice as he woke up.

              “Hey you. Why don’t you go to bed while I take the kids to theirs,” I asked. I was behind the couch then, with my hands on each side of his head at the edge of the couch looking down at him.

              “You sure?”

              I look into his green orbs, reflects of gold throughout his iris making him more mesmerizing. I leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss, Spider-Man/MJ style.

              “I’m sure,” I said. “You had a long flight and you will need some energy for tonight…”

              Jensen’s eyes lit up, with spark and lust, and slowly gets up trying not to wake up the kids.

              “In that case…” he said as he quietly walks upstairs to our room and I follow two minutes after, taking one kid at a time.

              Hours later, dinner was finished, and dad was laying games with the kids in the living room, and I was cleaning up the kitchen. Jensen comes up behind me and sneaks in a kiss on my sweet spot.

              “I’m so happy to be home,” he said.

              “Me too,” I said, smiling.

              “How are you feeling?”

              “I’m better now. I sometimes don’t even notice the body guards.”

              Jensen smiles, “Yeah you get used to them. You have Christmas Day off, right?”

              I turn around and shook my head. “No, I’m scheduled that day.”

              The look of disappointment on his face broke my heart to a million pieces. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt him. Seeing him hurt, hurts me. I know how much Christmas means to him, he is always talking about it and how excited he sounds.

              “So, you won’t be here when we open presents?”

              “I’m scheduled from 10am-7pm,” I said. “I’ll be here for a little bit…”

              “Yeah… I guess…” he said.

              “Or…” I began. “We can do it how my family does it.”

              “Which is?”

              “The 24th is the big day. A lot of food is being made, mainly tamales; Christmas decorations to the max, music playing all day long, invite as many people as we want, and at midnight we open all the presents. The 25th, we would just eat left overs and just hang out with the family.” My smile was from ear to ear.

              “How does that sound,” I asked.

              “That actually sounds great,” he said. “Should we invite Jared, Gen, and the kids?”

              I smiled at him, his eyes beaming with excitement. “Of course, and anyone else you want.”

              Jensen picked me up and spun me around laughing.

              “I have to call Jared and tell the kids!” He went upstairs to call his best friend. He was like a little kid and it was the cutest thing ever.

              The next day rolled around and was up bright and early to get started on the tamales. Everyone helped and everyone got messy. Masa was everywhere; in our hair, on our face, and Jensen and I had a small fight with it that I had to go back to the store to buy more. After putting the tamales in a large pot to cook; we decorated the house even more, then took the kids a bath, got them ready, took out Jensen’s clothes and mine while he showered, and we got ready after. By 7pm. The Padaleckis were at the house. We ate dinner, sipped beer and wine, Jared inhaling the tamales, and the kids playing and watching movies to kill time before midnight.

              Midnight came and the kids were ripping through every present. Jensen and I saved our presents for last. His present was a photo collage; all around were pictures of the kids acting silly and smiling their toothy grins. In the middle were pictures of me and him and him and his late wife. Both pictures were of me and Danneel looking at Jensen with so much love and adoration. Jensen was taken aback by the picture but loved them more than anything. My present was in a rectangular, velvet box that contained a beautiful bracelet. Diamonds and pearls braided into each other and with a “J” charm hanging from it. I immediately asked Jensen to put it on my wrist. I am never going to take this off.

              I get up early Christmas Day to make everyone breakfast before I went to work. I gave all the babies a kiss and Jensen walked me to the door to give him his and so he can give me my coffee. This week was like a fairytale coming true.

             

              “I need to get my blue backpack! I need to go back!” A blonde woman was yelling as she and the EMTs were rolling through the ER. Many more patients were rolling in like crazy.

              “Looks like a busy day,” Jackie said as she came to the nurse’s station.

              “Yeah, Holidays are here, and the lack of judgement comes out,” I said. Yeah, there was the nice part of the holidays, but no one ever sees the horrors that come along with it during this time.

              I sense my phone vibrate and see that it is a message form Jensen.

              _J: I love you, baby._ 😘 _Hope you’re having a great day._ ❤

            “Oooo! Is that Jensen,” Jackie cooed next to me. “How’s that going?”

              “It’s going amazingly! He is so amazing and so out of this world. He gave me this bracelet as a present.” I raised my wrist to her face and showed her the bracelet.

              “Oh my god,” she exclaimed. “That’s beautiful Belle!”

              “Thanks!”

              “Ladies,” Dr. Hunt said. “Let’s get back to work.”

              “On it boss,” we said in unison and Jackie walked away to her patient.

              _B: I love you too!_ 😘❤

            I quickly put my phone away and walk over to the blonde patient that came in.

              “Ma’am, my name is Bella. I need you to please stay still to insert your IV.”

              “Get away from me,” she yelled.

              “Honey, I need you to…”

              “I don’t want you near me!”

              “Please stay still…”

              “You deserve what’s coming to you, sweetheart,” she said menacingly.

              “I’m sorry,” I asked dumbfounded. I looked at her and she immediately swung her hand to my face, scratching me in the process.

              “GET HER OUT OF HERE!” Dr. hunt grabbed my arm and escorted me out of the trauma room.

              “Are you okay,” he asked.

              “Yeah,” I said. Hunt started examining the scratches on my cheek, every touch came with some pain.

              “Her nails dug a little deep, making you bleed a little,” he said. “I’ll clean it up and put a bandage over it, okay?”

              I nodded and let Hunt proceed with the treatment. What did she mean by I deserve what coming? Chills went down my spine and my gut was twisting in knots. Once Hunt was done, I brushed off the feeling and went back to work, avoiding the patient and called the psych ward to evaluate her. For the next 20mins, the bad feeling never went away, no matter how much I ignored it. Something wasn’t quite right…

              “Hey, does this blue backpack belong to anyone,” Nancy asked.

              Blue backpack? I turn around to where Nancy was at the nurse’s station and see a blue backpack right next to the station.

              “How long as it been there,” I asked.

              “I don’t know. I saw it when I clocked in,” she said.

              “When was that?”

              “Since 10:30am.”

              I looked at the clock above the station. 12pm. The backpack has been sitting there for an hour and a half and no one has claimed it. Then, it dawned me.

              “Nancy…”

              “I’m sorry! I need to get my blue backpack,” the blonde patient yelled as she ran out of the ER.

              “Oh ma’am,” Nancy called out to her as she grabbed the backpack and ran after her through the ER doors.

              “NANCY! NO!”

              A loud explosion and white light came from the sliding doors, sending me flying back to the nurse’s station. Everything went dark after that…

 

** Jensen’s POV **

              When I finished getting the kids in their clothes for the day, I went back upstairs to the room and looked at the photo collage Bella gave me. Most pictures were of the kids; JJ putting on make up and playing dress up, Zeppelin doing a peace sign while sticking his tongue out and another showing off his toy car collection, Arrow playing with some paint and signing the phrase “I love you”. In the middle were two of the same pictures but were different; Bella and I were in the pool, still strutting my hiatus beard, smiling at the camera while Bella is smiling at me. The water on her shoulders were glistening in the sun, making her shine like a precious diamond. This is one of the pictures of Bella that takes my breathe away every time I look at it.

              Then, it was the picture of me and Dee at a cemetery in New Orleans. Same hiatus beard with my sunglasses on and looking at the camera while Dee is smiling and looking up at me. This was one of my favorite pictures of us. One of my favorite adventures with her. A knot started forming in my throat and I let out a couple of tears. I miss Dee. I miss her so much that it hurts. She was the love of my life and was taken away from me too soon… Now, I have Bella in my life, and she is one of the most amazing women that I have ever met. She loves me, I love her, and she loves the kids. After Dee passed, the thought of even dating again made me feel guilty like I was cheating on Dee. But I knew deep down that it was all in my head and Dee would want me to be happy. Maybe she put Bella in my path so I can continue having adventures with her…

              Loud knocking and constant doorbell ringing pulled me out of my thoughts. I quickly get downstairs to open the door and see Jared out of breath as if he came running to my house.

              “Hey man. Are you…”

              “Did you see the news, “ he asked breathing heavily.

              “No. Why?”

              “There was an explosion at the hospital…”

              MY body became cold. The thought of losing her made my body tremble. It was getting a little hard to breath, my heart was racing like crazy. The only other time I have ever felt this way was when the police came to the door and told me about Dee. It was happening all over again but with Bella. Talk about déjà vu.

              “Have you heard from her,” Jared asked.

              “Just an I love you message but that was about an hour ago.”

              “The explosion was 15mins ago. Call her now!”

              We get in the house and all the kids go to Jared so they can be distracted while I call Bella. Each call went straight to voicemail.

              “She’s not answering,” I said. “They’re going straight to voicemail.” My breathing started to become even more rapid, my heart was jumping out of my chest, and my hands were getting clammy.

              “Daddy?” JJ sounded concerned. “Daddy, are you okay?”

              “Yeah Birdie,” I reassured her. “Just need to get some air.”

              “Mama says to breathe in for 7 seconds, hold it in for 2 seconds, and then breathe out for 7 seconds. Keep doing it until you feel better.”

              JJ giving me Bella’s advice with the sound of Dee voice put me a little at ease and did what I was told. Once I got my breathing regulated, I hug all three of my kids tightly, telling them that I love them and giving each one a kiss on the forehead. They go to the living room to continue watching their cartoons.

              “Hey man, do you think Gen will be okay watching them while we go to the hospital?”

              “Yeah. She told me as soon as we saw the news,” he said. “She also called the nanny to help out.

              “Thanks…”

              “I know how much she means to you. She means a lot to us too and we want to know if she is okay.”

              Once I collect myself, I explain to the kids that they will be at Aunt Gen’s for a while and that Jared and I will be going to the hospital to see Bella and will pick them up later. The kids get buckled in and we dropped them off at Jared’s before we make our way to the hospital…

 

** Bella’s POV **

 

              I wake up, after what felt like 30mins, to debris on the floor, paper flying everywhere, the sliding doors completely gone, and seeing every nurse and doctor running and helping those in need. I sit up when Jackie gets to my side. I look at her and see lips moving but nothing is coming out of her mouth. All I hear is ringing and after maybe two minutes, I here muffling words. She helps me up and slowly my hearing started to come back.

              “Are you okay,” she asked.

              “Yeah I’m okay,” I said. “Where’s Nancy?”

              Jackie looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

              “She died from the explosion…”

              “Oh my god…”

              “What was all that noise,” Dr. Hunt asked. “I was in the operating room and heard a loud boom.”

              “Um… there was an explosion,” I said. “A backpack was sitting at the station and… and Nancy picked it up and…”

              “Was this a terrorist attack?”

              “Probably…”

              “Alright everyone! This is a code black! Call the SWAT team, get everyone on-call, and get security on every door until the SWAT team gets here! This hospital is on lock down! NO ONE GET IN OR OUT,” he shouted to the whole hospital staff.

              “Bella, you have you take over charge nurse. Nancy is gone…” Jackie said. I nodded and proceeded to stand on the nurse’s station to give my orders.

              “Anyone who is injured from the explosion will be treated here in available trauma rooms and beds! If it gets full, we will change the cafeteria into a triage center! Anyone who was not injured and willing to donate blood will be in the waiting room! Call all nurses and phlebotomists to help with blood donation! THIS IS ALL HANDS-ON DECK!”

              Once I gave my orders and climbed down, I take out my phone to call Jensen but the screen in completely cracked and broken from the blast and is unusable. I don’t even know his number memory yet and have no way to call him and let him know that I am okay…

              I get buried in my work and within 10mins, the SWAT team get to the hospital along with the police department. Hunt and I gave the description of the suspect and they proceed to look for her and view the security cameras. Every single patient that I treat is a blur, I am acting as if I am a robot and going from one patient to another without making any personal connection to make each patient feel better.

              “Sir, you can’t come in here,” a SWAT member exclaimed.

              “Please just let us in,” a familiar voice pulled me from my robotic state.

              “Sir, you can’t!”

              “Please! I need to know if she is okay!”

              “Jensen?” At the sound of my voice, he looked at me with such relief. Eyes were a little red and puffy, a smile was beginning to form on his face. Jared was also with him.

              “Bella…” Jensen took a step forward but was stopped by the SWAT members from going a further.

              “Guys, its okay,” I said. “They’re with me. “They let them in, and Jensen comes running towards me. He puts his hands on my face, hurting my scratches, and kisses me hard. The pain from my scratches didn’t matter now. He’s here. My safe haven.

              “Why didn’t you answer your phone,” he asked with a kiss in between each word.

              “It broke and don’t know your number by memory,” I answered the same way.

              “What happened,” Jared asked. I gave them the breakdown from the patient coming in, to her scratching my face, to Nancy noticing the backpack, and them running out of the ER. I left out the parts of the blonde threatening me and the explosion sending me flying across the floor and blacking out. I didn’t want to worry them more than they already were.

              “What can we do to help,” Jared asked.

              “You can donate blood in the waiting room,” I said. “We’re going to need a lot today.”

              “Okay. We can do that,” Jensen said. He then pulled me into a tight hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay. I love you Bella.”

              “I love you, too.” I breathed in his scent and held my breath for little bit to calm me down a little as I closed my eyes. When I let out a deep breath, I immediately feel my body go limp and have this out of body feeling.

              “Bella,” Jensen said. “Hey Bella. Bella!” My head rolls back as he slightly pulls me away from him. Jensen immediately puts me on the floor while he is holding me as my body weight shifts to one side making him loose his balance.

              “Bella wake up! Wake up baby!” He’s already trying to shake me awake but as much as I want to open my eyes and let him know I am okay, I can’t.

              “SOMEBODY HELP!” That was the last thing I heard before I went into a deep sleep…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


	12. Chasing Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol  
> Chasing Cars (Spanish Version) - MOON&SUN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a much shorter chapter than the others i have done. I took inspo from the musical episode Grey's Anatomy for this one. I loved the Spanish version of the song so I had to put it for this chapter too. There will be some spanish and it will be immediately translated as you read through. ENJOY!

** **

 

** Bella’s POV **

              A white light flashes before my eyes. I look around and I’m still in the ER department of the hospital. Paper and debris are still on the floor, the sliding doors are still gone, and doctors and nurses running back and forth.

“SOMEBODY HELP!” The voice redirects my attention to the group on the floor in front of me. I see Jensen, Jared… and me. What is going on? Is this a dream?

“What happened?” Dr. Hunt came running to our location. When he first saw who was on the floor, he takes in a sharp breath. Noticing his friend his nurse, his partner-in-crime laying on the floor unconscious. Am I dead?

“She was… she was… fine,” Jensen managed to say. “I hugged her and then I felt her body go limp… and she’s not waking up…”

“Did something happen to her during the blast?” Hunt started taking my pulse and checking my pupils. “Let’s get her on a gurney and to Trauma 2 now!”

Jackie comes with the gurney and spine board. One she realizes who it was for, she froze. Who would have thought that her friend and mentor would be the one going on the gurney and into a trauma room?

“JACKIE!” Hunt yelled at her to get her attention. She shook her head a little as if she was looking away from a trance. Along with other nurses, they helped Hunt with putting me on the gurney. My body was quickly whisked away to Trauma 2 to be examined. Jensen was already going to follow but was stopped by Jackie.

“I’m sorry Mr. Ackles,” she said. “You can’t be in the room. The best thing you can do right now is to let them do the best they can to make sure she is okay.”

Jensen looked at Jackie with tears in his eyes. The pain in them was excruciating. “Can you keep me updated? Please…”

Jackie gave him a small smile and placed a hand on his upper arm, letting him know that she will be there for him. That small gesture sent Jensen over the edge and tears began running down his face. “Of course. I’ll update you when I can.”

 

I was already in Trauma 2 with everyone Jackie told Hunt that she saw me get thrown across the room and hit my head on the nurses’ station. That prompted Hunt to take me to CT and turns out I have an epidural hematoma and some bruised ribs. As they were taking me out of the machine, I started having a seizure. Everyone was put to work to subside the seizure and once that happened, they quickly took me to surgery.

I’ve seen countless of seizures in my nursing career but seeing my own body convulse hits differently. As they wheeled my body out, I noticed a red headed woman across the hall looking directly at me. I make my way towards her and once I was close enough, I knew who it was.

“Danneel…”

“Hi Bella,” she said. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“How… how…” I was at a lost for words. This has to be a dream, right?”

“Right now, you’re in between. In the veil.”

“Between life and death,” I asked. She chuckled and her smile was beautiful. It could light up a whole room if the atmosphere was dampened. I knew she had a beautiful smile from pictures but seeing it with my own eyes, they didn’t do her justice.

“Yeah if you want to be straightforward about it,” she said. “I know you’re wondering why I’m here since I’m already gone. I’m here to guide you and make sure Jensen is happy.”

“Guide me to what?”

“To what you deserve,” she said. “You deserve to be happy and so does my husband. If putting you two together makes that happen, then you need to fight. Fight to live Bella.”

We were instantly transported to my craniotomy and Dr. Sheppard was the surgeon to do it. He was the best of the best. Seeing my own body on that table with my skull cut open to relieve pressure that was up against my brain, was sending me major chills. Then we were in my room in the ICU. Jensen was outside with both Hunt and Sheppard.

“She did have bleeding in her brain,” Sheppard said. “She hit her head on the wall of the nurses’ station when she was thrown of the explosion. I opened up her skull to relieve the pressure that was caused by the accumulation of blood in her brain.”

“Also,” Hunt interjected. “She did hit her body really hard too, which caused her to get some bruised ribs. We had to put her in a medically induced coma so her body can recover without her going through anymore pain. She didn’t feel anything after she woke due to the adrenaline pumping through her body. Once she relaxed, the adrenaline subsided, and she fell unconscious.”

“Will she wake up,” Jensen asked.

Sheppard looked at Jensen with sincere eyes. “Only time will tell.”

“Thank you…” he whispered. Jensen walked into the room and sat down to hold my hand.

“Please wake up baby.” He was rubbing circles with his thumb and leaving kisses on my hand. It hurts me to see him like this. Helpless, in pain, suffering.

“he’s a good man Bella,” Danneel said. “He deserves to be happy. He already lost one woman he loves, he shouldn’t lose another.”

“You know,” I said. “I never thought I would find another man that loved and cared for me since my late boyfriend of 10+ years. I thought that I deserved to lose my baby and be beaten because I wanted to love and be loved again. I thought I deserved to be alone. Its something that always stuck with me since I have been here…”

“No Bella.” Danneel put her hands on each side of my arms and started rubbing them. “You went through traumatizing things, you are a SURVIVOR. You can survive this. What you went through made you the person that you are today. Fight this. Survive this.”

“What if I don’t deserve to be around anymore?” I was crying by this point.

“Siempre eras tan terca. Always so hard headed.” A sweet voice came from behind me. I turn around and see a sweet old woman in a blue dress and red apron.

“Abuelita? Grandma?”

“I had a feeling I wasn’t going to get through your head,” Danneel said. “So, I had to call in reinforcements.”

I ran to my sweet grandmother and hugged her tightly. She died when I just turned 13 and it was the hardest thing I had to go through. My abuelita was my angel, always fed me, made some of my clothes, and always made sure that all her grandchildren knew they were loved.

“Te extraño Abuelita. I miss you so much.” My tears continued to fall down my face. Everything was so surreal.

“Ay mija,” she said. “I’m always with you. Soy tú angel de la guarda. I’m your guardian angel. Now, tell me what’s wrong.” She brushed the hair from my face and wiped my tears. Her touch alone made me feel safe and calm.

“I’m tired,” I choked out. “I’m tired of having everything thrown at me. I’m tired of the world always attacking. I just want everything to be over…”

“No estas sola. You are not alone. You have your familia to help you. Tus amigos. You have this wonderful man by your side who is willing to through the oceans for you. You need to stop having so much pride and ask for help. They all love you.”

I thought about everything that my abuelita just said. I do have people that love me. My mom, my dad, my siblings, my babies, my friends. I have Jensen. The man that was more than loving and caring to me since we have met in this very hospital. He gets through my shit and still sticks around to be with me. He is a good man and he and I deserve happiness. I wipe away more of my tears and stand up.

“You’re right Abuelita,” I said. “I need to fight this. I am a survivor.” Danneel looked at me like a proud mother who just guided her daughter to the right path.

“Danneel,” I said. “You will always be Jensen’s first love and the kids’ mother. I will never take that away from you. That is your place.”

“I know,” she said. “You’re just finishing what I couldn’t and no matter what, you will become a mom.” She hugged me so tight that I never wanted to let go. “Please take care of my family for me.”

“I promise.” I let her go and went to my abuelita. “Gracias Abuelita. Thank you.” She gave me a blessing and motioned me to a wall down that hallway that was brightly lit.

“Hey,” Danneel said. “Tell Jensen that I love and miss him. And that thanks for the adventures and to go have a new one.”

“Quoting the movie UP, I see.”

“It’s true,” she laughed. “It seems fitting. Now go! Run to your adventure!”

I started running to the wall and ran like never. As soon as I hit the wall, another flashes of white light came to view…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feddback is appreciated! ^-^


	13. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel - Aerosmith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I am very sorry that it has been a while. Since the last chapter I had finals, a party to prepare for, was out of town, and was in training for my new job. With my new job and with finishing up my last class before I apply for the nursing program, I will be posting new chapters when I am able to. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter!

** **

 

** Jensen’s POV **

I sat by Bella’s bedside since her surgery and have never left, unless it was for restroom breaks and food. The kids were with Jared and Gen for the night. I wanted them to be here with Bella, but I didn’t want them to see her in the condition that she was in. I held and kissed her hand multiple times and singing “Angel” by Aerosmith to her.

_“You’re my Angel_

_Come and save me tonight_

_You’re my Angel_

_Come and make it alright”_

Then a deep breath was taken in and she started fighting the intubation for her to be able to breath on her own. Nurses come in to remove the tube and check her vitals.

“I-i-ice ch-chips,” she croaked. I grab the cup of ice chips from the nurse and gave Bella half and spoon and another nurse gave her a sip of water.

“Jensen? Babe?” Her voice was still raspy not as cry as when she woke up. The sound of her voice saying my name brought relief and joy to me. I missed her voice so much.

“Hey baby,” I said as I sat down and grabbed her hand. Tears were starting to run down my face. “You’re okay. You’re okay. My baby girl is okay.”

I looked into her beautiful blue eyes, the sky-blue color that I missed so much. Her head was wrapped in gauze to keep the pads in place of her incision. She still looked breathtaking.

“I am okay,” she said. “I’m sorry for not letting you know what had happened when you and Jared came in. I didn’t want you to worry so much. Please don’t be mad at me.” Tears were already forming in her eyes.

“I could never be mad at you. All that really matter is that you’re okay. You’re safe.” I gently kissed her forehead and her lips. “Can you tell me what happened?”

Bella told me from the moment the blonde patient to her being threatened and scratched to the blast. I didn’t notice the bandages on her face when I came in, but that was the last thing on my mind. I just wanted her safe in my arms after I saw the news.

“Does anyone else know,” she quietly asked.

“Jared told Gen. I told my parents and I called your parents…”

“Oh god…” Bella buried her face in her hands and began to shake. She sat up soon after and wiped her face with her hands. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m sorry honey. Thank you for calling them. I just don’t like worrying them so much.”

“I know,” I said.

“When are they coming?”

“They’ll be here in a couple of hours. They couldn’t get a flight out for the past two days.”

“I was out for two days,” she asked.

‘Yeah. Missed looking into those beautiful blue eyes of yours.”

Bella smiled and took my hand. I wish I was meeting her parents under better circumstances. I got up and climbed into bed with her. Having her snuggled up against me felt so right. Like a missing puzzle piece that was needed for it to be complete.

“My dad,” she started. “Will look like a tough and intimidating man. Trying to keep it together when it comes to his kids and grandkids. Anything that happens to them, he breaks down. Think of him like a stallion, a horse. Strong and powerful but on the inside, he is a lovable man.

“Now my mom, she is the definition of Wonder Woman in my book. No matter what life throws at her, she always comes right back up.”

“Just like someone I know,” I said.

“The biggest thing that she ever faced was breast cancer. She went through surgery, chemo, and radiation. She fought so hard and she still came out the other side… I know I haven’t told you any of this but it’s still a hard thing to talk about amongst other things.”

“Hey,” I said as I lifted her chin. “You tell me anything when you feel like you’re ready. I am here for you baby.”

She told me more about her parents and the rest of her family for the next two hours. She fell asleep in my arms half way through telling me a story. I was about to close my eyes when Dr. Hunt came in with two people.

“Uh Mr. Ackles,” he said. “Isabella’s parents are here.”

I slowly roll away from Bella to meet her parents properly. We walk out and close the door behind me.

“Hi. I’m Jensen Ackles. We spoke on the phone.”

“Hello. I’m Maria Lopez and this is my husband Jose Lopez. How is she?”

Mrs. Lopez was the definition of Wonder Woman. She had salt and pepper hair that shined, youthful face for maybe someone in her late 50s. She was a small woman but mighty. Mr. Lopez on the other hand was exactly as Bella had described him. Strong and powerful with a big moustache that made him look intimidating. A man who will go through hell to make sure his kids are alright.

“She’s okay,” I said. The looked of relief on their faces was enlightening. “She did wake up a couple hours ago and she just went to sleep due to the morphine that is in her system.”

“I’m glad to hear that she is okay,” Mrs. Lopez said while her husband nodded along.

“You guys may go in. I was on my way to the cafeteria for some food.”

“Gracias,” Mr. Lopez said as he rushed through the door.

“I’m sorry about my husband. Anything that happens to his kids, he gets extremely worried.”

“Bella told me,” I said. “I wish we were meeting in better circumstances.”

In a blink of an eye, Mrs. Lopez embraced me tightly.

“Thank you mijo,” she said. “Thank you for taking care of her. I can tell that you’re a good man and who is good to my youngest child.”

I nodded and she walked in to her daughter’s ICU. I made my way to the cafeteria and called Jared to talk to the kids. They were happy that Bella was finally awake and wanted her home. I told them that she will be home tomorrow, and I will be heading home tonight. I drank the rest of my coffee and headed ack to the ICU to find Mrs. Lopez on the chair outside.

“Is everything okay Mrs. Lopez,” I asked as I approached her.

“Hola mijo,” she said. “Yes, they’re just doing a neurological exam on her and my husband went to the lobby to tell her brother and sister.”

“How are you holding up?”

“I’m okay knowing that she is in good hands. The question is, how are you?”

“I’m okay…” Her question caught me off guard a little bit. She looked at me and her eyes were scanning around me.

“Listen mijo, I can tell my daughter loves you and I can tell that you are a good man who loves her just as much. I just met you and you make my daughter happy. Happier than she has ever been. The same goes for you.”

I am blinking in surprise.

“There was a piece missing, a piece that was taken away from you and your three kids. My daughter told me about your late wife. Red hair? Sparkly brown eyes and a beautiful smile?”

“How do… did Bella show you a picture?”

Mrs. Lopez smiled at me and took my hand. “No. She only told me about what happened. Your wife’s name started with a D?”

“Yeah… Danneel.”

“She is standing right next to you,” she said.

My mind was trying to wrap around the fact that my girlfriend’s mother can see Dee. They description of Dee was true, point by point without even seeing a picture of her.

“I know,” she said. “I’ve always had the ability to see people who watch over their loved ones until they have fulfilled their duty. She wants you to know that she will always be with you and your kids. She wants you to be happy and to not be afraid.”

I rub my face with my hand as I come to terms with what was happening at this exact moment.

“I know it sounds weird…”

“No, Mrs. Lopez,” I said. “It’s comforting to know she is here. Thank you.”

She hugged me one more time and this time I held on a little longer than before. Her hug was so warm and comforting that I did not want to let go.

Dr. Sheppard came out of the room and told us that Bella’s exam went well and will be keeping her overnight for observation then will be discharged in the morning. We thanked him and Mrs. Lopez went to go find her husband to update him. I walk in and she is already smiling at me.

“Hey handsome,” she said.

“Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling?”

“A lot better. Can’t wait to go home and be with you and the kids.”

“The kids can’t wait either,” I chuckled.

“Did my mom talk to you,” she asked. I nodded.

“My mom can be a little blunt with that kind of stuff. She told me Danneel was at my bedside when my parents walked in. Listen honey, I know its quite a lot what my mom said but there’s something I need to tell you. I… um… saw Danneel…”

My mind was in shock. I grab the closest chair and sat down quickly before I lost my balance.

“I’m sure my mom talked to you already but Danneel wants you to be happy. She loves and misses you so much. Especially the kids. She also said thanks for the adventures and to go and have a new one…”

 

I never told Bella that UP was mine and Dee’s favorite movie. She always told me she wanted to get a replica of the Adventure Book to put pictures in it, but we never go the chance to get around to it. Tears started running down my face and put a hand over my mouth to stifle a cry.

“I’m sorry babe,” Bella said. “I know this is a lot to take in. I just wanted you to know. I’m sorry…”

“No, no. Don’t be sorry.” I wiped my tears and held her hands. “Thank you for telling me about her. I do miss her so much. Just like you, she made me the happiest man alive.”

“Just know that Danneel is okay.” She reached forward and planted a sweet kiss on my forehead. “I’m never going to replace her as your first wife and the mother to you kids. That will always be her place.”

“You’re just finishing what she started,” I smiled.

Bella chuckled a little. “That is the same thing that she told me.”

Her parents decided to stay with her overnight, so I can go home with the kids. They all decided to sleep in the same bed with me, so I won’t be alone for the night. My kids have the purest hearts I have ever seen. Hopefully, Bella and I can have one of our own someday.

I get woken up early the next morning to the kids jumping on the bed in excitement of Bella coming home. I get them dressed and have eat breakfast before I head out. I call Jared and Gen’s nanny to see if she can come in last minute to watch the kids for about two hours.

Once I get to the hospital, Bella is already dressed and ready to go with her parents by her side. I greet her parents and her mom gives me a small box and tells me to open it when I get home. I thanked her and make my way to Bella and plant a small kiss on her lips. Her eyes are twinkling, and her smile is from ear to ear.

“Ready babes?”

“Ready as I will ever be,” she exclaimed. A nurse brought in a wheelchair and her and her mom help Bella into the chair. Some nurses and her friends such as Dr. Hunt and Jackie come by.

“Hey Bella,” Dr. Hunt said. “How are you feeling?”

“Excited! I know the hospital is my second home, but I can’t wait to leave and be with my babies.”

“Make sure you get lots of rest and you’ll be back here in no time,” he said.

Bella grabbed Dr. Hunts hand ad squeezed it tight. “Actually, I’m not going to come back.”

Everyone’s face fell at the statement. I was more surprised.

“I know it’s sudden,” she continued. “But with the recent events that happened, I want to protect my family and myself. For me to do that, I can’t be here. I have a feeling that something else might happen and I have an idea on who might be the mastermind. Once everything subsides, hopefully I’ll come back.”

Everyone said their goodbyes and gave their hugs before we started heading towards the exit. All the way home, Bella was telling her parents about the kids. With each description, her face was full of glee and love. Her smile was so big and bright that it made my stomach do multiple flips. Her parents became more and more excited to meet them.

I park the truck as close as I can, so Bella won’t be taking a long walk. Her father and I help her down and walk her to the door with her mom close by. I open the door and call the kids to the living room. They came running down the stairs and give me a soul crushing hug.

“DADDY,” they screamed.

“Hey! Now listen to me. You must promise that you all will be careful with Mama. She still has some ouchies and she will be needing her rest. Is that understood?”

They all nodded in unison and started running towards Bella, who was already on the floor sitting on her knees. Each one carefully hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Hi babies,” she said.

“Mama,” JJ whispered. “Who is that?” JJ clutched her Elsa doll tightly as she pointed at Mr. and Mrs. Lopez. JJ is a social butterfly once she get acquainted with someone.

“Remember the amazing and sometimes funny stories I would tell you about my parents? Well, that’s them.”

JJ gasped and had a huge smile on her face that she slightly started jumping up and down from excitement. “You mean that’s Nana and Papa!?”

Bella nodded and the kids ran to her parents. They each carried a kid or two and their smile were huge. Her parents accepting my kids were tugging on my heart strings big time. I look down at Bella and she is staring at the moment with such happiness. She began to rub her belly and wipe a couple of tears.

 

“You okay sweetheart,” I asked as I helped her stand.

“Yeah. Just… this is what I always wanted to see when it came to my own kids. I mean, I know they’re not, but they sure do feel like it.”

I brushed her hair out of her face and place my hands on each side of her face. “Of course, they’re yours. They always will be.”

“Do you think that we will be able to have on of our own,” she whispered.

I lightly kissed her lips, her nose, and her forehead. “I don’t see why not.”

She smiled but it faded so quickly. “I’m scared though. I’m scared that I won’t be able to get pregnant or have another miscarriage and I don’t think that I am able to go through the pain again…”

“We’ll go through all of the available options if we have to,” I said. “We will have a baby of our own. I promise you.”

She was smiling through her tears and I quickly wipe them away. I kiss her forehead one more time to reassure her that I am keeping my promise.

“I love you Bella.”

“I love you too Jensen.”

 


End file.
